Alone No More
by Donatellosgirl36
Summary: Loneliness is a hard thing to overcome. Raph finally meets his match in a spunky blonde biker. Will she keep their secret or will the turtles turn her life upside down? As always, R&R please. The T is because Sarah and Donnie can't seem to keep their hands off one another. And as it turns out neither can Raph and his new gal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own those adorable turtles, if I did I wouldn't be flat broke at the moment.

A/N: Although this is a sequel to Bound and Revelations, it is a good stand alone too. This fic is primarily for Raph, but will contain some yummy Donnie/Sarah fluff too. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The motorcycle screamed down the street, mimicking the mood of its driver. Raph cursed as he flew around yet another corner. How dare that pompous jerk tell him he was being reckless! They'd been in a fight with some Foot earlier in the night. Raph had knocked over a water tower in the process throwing most of the Foot off the roof. The problem was Mikie had nearly gone with them.

Once they'd returned home Leo had promptly started his lecture. Raph didn't see what the big deal was he'd saved all their shells. And Mikie was fine after all, though a bit waterlogged.

He growled as he rounded another curve. He didn't see the other cycle until he was nearly on top of it. He swerved his bike skidding sideways along the cement. The other cyclist managed to jump the turtle and his now shredded bike.

Raph groaned from the ground where he'd slid to a stop. He was vaguely aware of the other cycle coming to a stop a few yards away. He rubbed his head as a pair of boots appeared in front of him. The person jerked off their helmet and glared at him. "Are you crazy! You could have killed me or yourself or both of us!"

Raph stared in shock at the woman that stood over him. She was gorgeous, with short blond hair and startling green eyes. The black leather pants and jacket accentuated every curve. She was petite but not as small as Sarah. Though to Raph, Sarah had always seemed small even by normal human standards.

Perhaps it was his lack of response or maybe her anger had given way to relief, but she paused giving him a concerned look. "Hey, are you alright? Do you need an ambulance?"

Raph grunted as he started to push himself up off the cement, which as it turned out was a very bad idea. Pain shot through his left arm which had taken the worst of his fall. "I'm fine." He ground the words out through gritted teeth. His arm felt like it was broken.

The young woman didn't seem to buy that at all. "Oh, so you're one of those macho types. Stuff your ego; I'll call you a bus." She flipped open her cell, but before she could dial the phone it was snatched from her hand.

"No. No hospitals." Raph growled as he stuffed the phone in his jacket and moved to where his bike lay on its side. He struggled to get the heavy machine upright with only one arm.

"Stop being stubborn and let me call for help. You're obviously hurt."

"No." He at last gave up letting the bike fall back to the ground. "Donnie's gonna kill me."

The woman brushed past him to upright the cycle. "Why?"

"Why what?" Raph was already becoming annoyed with the conversation.

"Why, no hospitals?" She turned a critical eye on the bike. "You did a pretty good number on it, but it's nothing I can't fix."

He looked her up and down. This woman, who was obviously a great cyclist, was now telling him that she was also a mechanic. He attempted to take the bike from her, rather unsuccessfully. "Let's just say I don't like them. And don't worry about the bike, my brother and I'll fix it."

She reached out and grabbed his left arm. It wasn't a hard grab but it made Raph wince never the less. "And who will fix that? It's broken or don't you know that?"

"My brother can fix that, too."

She frowned. "Well, your brother sounds like he's pretty smart, unlike you." She sighed. "Come on, my garage is just around the corner. You can wait on him there."

"I can wait on him here."

"Do you even know where you are?" She waved a hand around them indicating the neighborhood. "You're deep in purple dragon territory. You stay here and you walk away in nothing but your underpants, if that."

Raph grunted. As much as he hated to admit it, he was in no position to fight off even the purple dragons at the moment. "Fine."

He went to take the bike again but she brushed him off and folded her arms. "First my phone." She held out her hand. "I won't call anyone." He handed it back to her begrudgingly. She stuffed in her pocket and maneuvered the bike so he could push it.

She moved back to her own bike which was black and chrome. "I'm Cat by the way."

"Raphael, but my bros call me Raph." He followed her slowly pushing the heavy bike with just one hand and keeping it balanced with his hip. Cat didn't lie they were barely a block from her garage. An old sign hung over the large metal door that read _Cat's Cycles_. He watched as she unlocked the door. "You own this place?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him as she pushed up the door. "Yeah, for now anyways."

Raph pushed his bike in and leaned it as best he could against a work bench. "What do you mean? You thinkin' about sellin'?" He kept his helmet on as she turned on the lights and closed the door behind them.

"More like forced out. Some big developer is trying to buy up the whole area. Urban renewal they call it. Problem is, I don't want to be bought out. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll have a choice."

Raph pulled his turtle-com from his pocket. "Is someone givin' you trouble?"

She turned her green eyes on him with a hollow laugh. "Yeah, the purple dragons are apparently working for them and they've run off all my regulars. At this rate I'd have to close up shop in a few months anyway."

Raph growled. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

Cat shrugged. "It's alright. This old place just hasn't been the same since my brother died. We used to run it together." She looked around at the old building. "There are a lot of ghosts here." She shook her head dismissing the memories. "Speaking of brothers, shouldn't you call yours?"

"Yeah, you're right." He opened the com and waited for a response, hoping it wasn't Leo that picked up.

After a moment, Mikie appeared on the screen. "Hey, dude. Have you blown off enough steam yet? Maybe you could bring home an I'm-sorry-pizza when you head back."

"Mikie, will you stop yammering for a minute. I had a wreck on my bike. I tore up my bike and my arm pretty good too. I need you guys to come get me."

Mikie's face scrunched with concern. "You all right?"

"I think my arms broken, but I'm safe where I am."

"Hang in there, bro. We'll be there in a few." With that the line was dropped and Raph placed the com back inside his belt.

"Was that your brother that fixes everything?" Cat asked from her position across the room.

Raph couldn't help the laugh. "Mikie? Oh, no. I wouldn't let him fix my toothbrush." He grunted as he rubbed at his now swelling arm.

Cat moved towards him. "Let me see. I'm no doctor, but I've seen enough wrecks to perform basic first aid."

Raph shook his head which was still concealed within his helmet. "No thanks, I'll just wait for my bros."

"Don't be silly. We can at least put an ice pack on it."

"No really, I'm fine." Raph put up a hand to stop her.

Cat was not at all deterred. "I thought we already got past that macho stuff?" She started to pull off his jacket.

"No, wait! I-"

She cut him off. "What is wrong with you? Are you some kinda criminal…." She trailed off as she yanked his helmet off instead.

Raph's eyes were as round as saucers. He hadn't expected her to take his helmet off like that. Now she was staring at him with those intense green eyes. The silence that followed was overwhelming. Raph decided that is was probably better if he went. He rose from the stool he'd been sitting on. "I'm leaving, okay? I don't want trouble."

Cat's soft but firm hand pressed against his chest. "No you're not. You're going to let me look at your arm."

He blinked. "You're not afraid of me?"

She shook her head. "A bit surprised, but not afraid. If you'd have wanted to hurt me, you would've done it long before now." She tugged at the collar of his jacket and he helped her slip it off. He wasn't wearing anything beneath the apparel and so he sat before her now in all his turtle glory. The only thing still hidden was his bottom half with the leather trousers and boots.

He watched in fascination as she gently probed his arm, seeing no open and gaping wounds she let out a sigh of relief. "So, how many brothers do you have? Are they all like you?" She turned to the mini-fridge beside the work bench to retrieve the ice packs she always kept handy.

Raph considered her for a moment before answering. Here she was in the middle of the night helping out the six foot turtle that had nearly killed her a half hour ago, and she had barely reacted. She was either incredibly resilient or she already knew about them. Raph settled on the former. It was unlikely she knew about them since she didn't seem to hang out with the purple dragons loitering around her shop. "Three. What about you?"

She laid the ice pack over his arm. "Just the one. Danny was stabbed in a fight with the purple dragons. He bled out before the ambulance arrived." She smiled sadly. "He was always trying to protect me. I guess that's just what big brothers do." She looked around the garage. "Sometimes when I'm here by myself, I can almost hear his voice."

"How long?"

She closed her eyes against the rising pain in her chest. "Barely a year."

"And you've held on to this place all by yourself for a year." Raph was amazed at her resolve. He placed a hand over hers. "You know, my brothers and I could help if you want to keep the place. We ain't pushovers; we could easily keep those purple dragon punks off you. "

Cat eyed him for a moment, the wheels churning behind those emerald pools. "No."

Raph snorted. "Why not?"

"Because, of a lot of reasons. First off, even if you could protect me, what about all my customers? You'd have a hard time once they left my shop and went on their merry way."

"And?"

She paced the small garage. "And secondly, I just won't do it. I won't let someone else get hurt for me. Not because of this." She waved her hands to encompass the building.

"I've beat up my share of purple punks before. Even with this busted arm, I could probably take on a dozen and not break a sweat."

"No!" Her eyes blazed with conviction. "I will not have that on my conscious. I will not let anyone else die for material possessions." She approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have learned the hard way that what I lost was much worse than what I could have lost. Promise me, you won't interfere, Raph."

Slowly he nodded, though his heart was not in it. "I promise."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Cat went to answer it cautiously. She was surprised to find a young brunette there. The woman smiled politely. "Excuse me, but I was looking for someone." Then her eyes caught sight of Raphael in his lack of disguise. Her eyes flickered to the blonde with worry. "Raph?"

"It's alright, she's cool, Sarah."

"I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away while trying to see his injuries." Cat explained.

Sarah sighed, muttering that Leo was not going to like this. "Speaking of which, do you mind?" Cat stepped aside to let her in. But before she stepped inside Sarah turned and waved into the darkness. "Since you already know, you might as well meet the rest of the boys."

As Sarah stepped inside three dark figures appeared from the shadows. Cat watched in amazement as the three turtles entered the light. The one in front that wore blue bore a concerned expression. Cat rushed to reassure him. "Your brother is okay." The relief that spread across the three brothers was palpable. Slowly they entered, finding Sarah already giving Ralph's arm a once over.

Leo stepped up near Raph. "You okay?" Raph nodded and Leo frowned. "Good. Now, what the heck were you doing?"

"It was an accident Leo." Raph scowled at his elder brother.

"That's just my point! If you weren't flying around on that thing like a bat outta hell then this wouldn't have happened. I have half a mind not to let Donnie fix it for you." Leo folded his arms over his chest.

Donnie flinched and went to stand beside Sarah as if his petite wife provided some shelter from his brothers. "Hey, keep me out of this." He looked down at his mate. "How's his arm?"

Sarah shook her head. "It's definitely broken. We'll need to set it, so it'll heal properly." She looked up at her red masked brother. "This is going to hurt." Raph understood, Sarah rarely gave such warnings but when she did it meant it was really going to hurt. He nodded. Sarah turned back to the others. "Hold him down."

"What are you doing?" Cat watched as Leo took hold of Raph from behind, Mikie gripped his right arm and Donnie took a firm grasp on his upper left arm. Sarah stepped in front of him, one hand on his wrist and the other above the broken bone.

"Take a deep breath."

"Hey wait! You can't just-" Cat was cut off by Raph's cry of pain. She watched as the little brunette cupped his face and whispered softly to him.

Leo released Raph but kept a warm hand on his shoulder. "We should go, Master Splinter is worried."

Cat scowled at Sarah. "How could you do that without giving him something for the pain!"

Sarah blinked at her in surprise before Donnie stepped between them, his angry glare making Cat take a step back. Sarah stepped calmly around him, rubbing soothingly on his arm. "Donnie, it's okay." She turned to the young woman. "My boys can handle a lot, I know their limits. And as for pain killers? Well, human medicine doesn't affect them the same way it does us. And I won't chance an overdose. It's just too risky."

"A little rest and he'll be fine." Leo assured the girl.

Mikie helped Raph off the stool. "Yeah, besides pains all in the mind, right Leo?"

Raph glared at his youngest brother. "Stuff it, Mikie." Mikie just grinned and pulled Raph's good arm over his shoulder. He gave Cat a weak smile. "Thanks for your help, maybe I'll see you around."

Cat nodded. "I hope so. But next time, try not to plow me over with your bike." She smiled when he gave her a toothy grin.

"Sure. See you." He allowed Mikie to guide him out. Leo followed them out to the van.

Donnie took hold of Raph's bike, while Sarah gathered his jacket and helmet. "I can fix the bike if you want to leave it." Cat's suggestion received a cold glare from Donnie.

"No thanks, I can handle it." He pushed the bike out the door.

Sarah paused before following him out. "Don't mind him. My husband's a bit protective of me. He'll come around." She winked. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of you in the future."

* * *

A/N: Remember if you like leave a review. Pwetty pweety please.


	2. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: Nope, still haven't found that copyright anywhere. So still don't own those radical dudes.

A/N: I'm glad you guys like it so much so far. I'm really beginning to like Cat the more I write her the better I feel about her as a match for our resident hot-head.

* * *

Sarah woke to the sensation of being wrapped in warmth - a feeling of contentment and love flowing over her. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and smiled at the sight that met her. Donnie was wrapped around her, his arms sheltering her from the coolness of their room. He had her tucked beneath his chin and pressed tightly against his plastron. His breath was warm in her hair. She smiled at the amount of love pulsing through their bond. His arms tightened around her as she sighed contentedly.

Donnie smiled as he felt his young bride slip her arms around him. She was so soft and warm next to him and she smelled like heaven. Even after more than a year of marriage, he was still amazed to wake up with her in his arms. He could feel her love and contentment pulsing through their bond and was unwilling to let it go just yet. But when he felt her tilt her head back and place a few loving kisses along his jaw, he couldn't suppress his own sigh. He opened his eyes to meet her warm chocolate gaze. "Good morning." He ran his fingers gently through her long dark brown locks.

"Good morning." She purred before closing the distance between them. He met her kiss with the same eagerness he could feel from her. Donnie once again, wondered at how incredible she was to accept him in all his difference, all his flaws, and his little quirks. He deepened the kiss showing her how much he appreciated and loved her. She moaned softly into his mouth and he growled playfully as his hand moved to slip the nightgown from her shoulder.

A knock came on the bedroom door. "Hey, Donnie the stove is on the blink again. Can you come fix it?" Mikie always did have terrible timing.

Donnie groaned and dropped his head to Sarah's shoulder. She laughed softly. "You better answer him. You know how insistent he can be." He didn't lift his head, instead grumbling something about annoying little brothers. Sarah laughed again and was about to point out that Mikie had not gone away, when Mikie's persistent knock came again.

"Hey, Donnie? You awake?"

Donnie flopped onto his back and glowered at the ceiling as if it had offended him. "I'll be right there, Mikie." Turning his head to look at Sarah, who was propped on an elbow, he sighed. "Sorry."

She smiled and kissed the tip of his beak as she ran her fingers gently down his arm. "Later, okay?"

"I'd rather stay here and finish what we started now." He grinned when Sarah laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"You're so bad!" She laughed more when he rolled her over and pinned her to the mattress.

"I'm bad? You were seducing me in my sleep!"

Sarah feigned shock. "Who? Me?"

Donnie chuckled. "Yeah, you." He lowered himself till he was a breath away from her lips. "Not that I'm complaining or anything." He closed the distance with another passionate kiss. Suddenly, there was shouting from the kitchen and Donnie rose up with a sigh. "I'd better go before they blow something up."

Sarah pouted a little as he removed himself from atop her to put on his gear. "I guess I should get up, too."

"Why? It's not like you can fix breakfast if the stove is broken."

Sarah sat up on the edge of the bed, finding the warm slippers with her toes. She chuckled. "You'll have it fixed by the time I'm dressed."

Donnie thought about that for a moment while placing his turtle com in his belt. "I could make them think it'll take a while to fix and you could sleep in."

Sarah smiled as she stood, wrapping her arms around her mate's neck. "That's very sweet, but you know I can't sleep when you're not here."

He kissed her forehead softly. "I'll see you in a few minutes then." He left her to dress as he went to see what chaos had already ensued.

The smell of smoke met his nose as soon as he left the warmth of their bedroom. And it became stronger the closer he neared to the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, he found Raph and Mikie standing next to the stove with a very burnt teapot on top.

"This is your fault!" Raph jabbed a finger at his youngest brother.

"My fault! I told you it was broken, but you didn't want to wait for Donnie to fix it." Mikie turned to his beloved oven. "I'm sorry old girl, Raph's just a big meanie."

Donnie sighed, drawing the attention of his brothers. Raph turned his temper on his genius brother. "I thought you said you fixed this thing!" Raph gave the machine a kick.

Donnie crossed his arms and scowled. "I did. But it isn't going to stay fixed if you're rough with it. It's a stove not a punching bag." He pushed past his brothers to unplug the appliance before more damage could be done. After tossing the extremely burnt teapot into the trash, he lifted the top of the appliance to inspect the damage.

Mikie was quite concerned. "Can you fix it, Donnie?"

After a few moments he put the top down. "Yeah, but I'll need to get some parts from the junkyard."

"So, no hot breakfast or tea?" Raph turned his attention to the boxes of cereal. "I hope the milk's still good." He pulled a bowl from the cabinet.

"It'll just be for the day. I'll go this afternoon to find the parts."

Mikie went to the refrigerator to pull out the jug of milk. It was still good but there was not much left. "I guess someone will have to eat their cereal dry."

"Not me." Raph grabbed the jug and poured about half in his bowl of cereal.

"Or me." Mikie poured the rest into his bowl, tossing the empty jug in the trash.

Donnie shook his head. "What about the rest of us?"

Sarah stepped into the doorway, pulling her hair up into a pony-tail. "What's wrong?"

"I can't fix the stove right now because I'll need some parts and these two just used the last of the milk for their cereal." Donnie glared at his brothers.

Mikie approached Sarah with a mouth full, offering her his spoon. "I'll share. Want some?"

Sarah made a face. "No thanks." She shook her head as she walked to the fridge. "Besides, just because there is no stove, doesn't mean you can't cook." She pulled out the eggs, bacon and butter, and set them on the counter. She took a large plate and placed a paper towel over it and then tree strips of bacon and another paper towel. She placed it in the microwave to cook for a few minutes while she put two slices of bread in the toaster and then cracked two eggs in a small bowl with a dab of butter. She whipped them with a fork and when the microwave dinged she replaced the bacon with the eggs. The toast popped up and she put the bacon on one slice with a piece of cheese and when the bell dinged again she slipped the egg from the bowl and onto the toast.

She turned with a smile and handed the sandwich to Donnie. It had taken less than five minutes to prepare the breakfast sandwich. He grinned from ear to ear at her ingenuity as he took a bite. It tasted wonderful. "Wow!"

Mikie immediately began to whine. "I want one of those."

Sarah shook her head. "You two already have something."

"Something smells good." Leo entered and sniffed the air again. "And burnt."

"The burnt smell is because Raph melted the teapot." Mikie accused over the lip his bowl.

"Shut it, Mikie!" Raph growled, having a hard time keeping his bowl still with his arm in the cast.

Leo frowned at Raph. "You melted the teapot!"

Sarah shared an exasperate look with her husband before pulling Leo's mug from the cabinet. "Really, how did you guys get along without me?" She filled it with water and put it too in the microwave. It was not long before Leo had his hot tea and a breakfast sandwich all his own.

His two younger brothers watched longingly as Leo made short work of the sandwich, then he glanced at the clock. "Come on, guys, time for practice."

Donnie brushed a soft kiss on Sarah's brow as he followed his brothers to the dojo. Sarah smiled as she turned back to preparing her own breakfast.

* * *

"Well, there's nothing for it. We'll just have to go for groceries." Sarah had inspected the cupboards and the fridge and freezer, and they were low on just about everything. It had actually been a miracle that they'd had enough for breakfast. Lunch, however was looking very bleak. About the only things left were ramen noodles and some popcorn. After that there'd be nothing left for dinner.

She turned to the living room where Leo and Mikie were currently playing a video game. Sarah chuckled as she watched Leo's face twist in concentration as Mikie's character was currently beating the snot out of his. She didn't even bother asking these two if they wanted to go on a grocery run with her, they were obviously too engaged in their game.

She turned instead and went into Donnie's lab. She watched her spouse quietly for a moment as he typed somethings into his computer and then adjusted the project he was working on. At last she moved to stand behind him, wrapping an arm around his neck.

He sighed softly as his hand came up to hold her arm and trace the scar on her forearm unconsciously. "I hope you've come to drag me away from this blasted thing. I can't seem to get the modulation just right."

"Well, as a matter of fact I have."

He looked up at her with a sly grin. "Oh, are you ready to go finish what we were starting this morning?"

Sarah giggled. "No, something a whole lot less fun than that. Grocery shopping." She smiled and he frowned. "Oh, come on. Didn't you say you needed to go by the junkyard? Well, you could drop me off at the store."

Donnie's frown deepened. Even though Shinju was no longer a threat, he still did not like leaving her unprotected on the surface. There was always a possibility Shinju's men could desire revenge. He shook his head. "Sarah, you know how I feel about leaving you alone up top."

"But it's been over two years since that happened and we haven't heard a word from anyone about his organization."

Donnie frowned again, still shaking his head. "I've nearly lost you twice. I won't risk it again."

"Risk what again?" Raph appeared in the doorway, a cup of noodles tucked between his plastron and casted arm. His free hand held a fork.

Sarah brightened. "Raph can come." It was true that it had only been a few weeks since his injury but Raph would give Donnie the comfort he was seeking. Besides, she'd been dying to get him alone and learn a little more about this Cat person.

Raph blinked. "I can?"

Donnie glanced at his brother. Raph was pretty dependable. Unlike Mikie who was easily distracted. But Raph was hurt right now and he wouldn't be much protection if things got real tough. However, he would at least be able to hold off trouble till help came. With a heavy sigh, he agreed. "Alright."

Sarah grinned. "Great! I'll go make a list." Sarah patted Raph's shoulder as she left. "Thanks Raph, you're the best."

Raphael watched her receding form for a moment before she turned the corner. Then he turned to gaze at his brother, who was still brooding a bit. "What exactly did I just volunteer for?"

Donnie snickered as he turned back to his computer. "Grocery shopping."

"Aw, shoot. Why'd I have to open my big mouth?" Raph trudged off to find Sarah and plead for mercy, Donnie's chuckles echoing in his ear.

No more than an hour later, Donnie pulled the van over at the grocery closest to the lair. It was the one they usually used and by now the clerk was familiar with their slightly odd behavior. "I'll be back in an hour. Will that be enough time?"

"More than enough time." Sarah pecked her mate's cheek as she climbed out. Raph grumbled as he followed her and shut the door behind him. Donnie pulled away headed for the junkyard and Sarah turned to her sour-faced companion. He had on his trench coat and hat, which hid his features from passersby but did little when you knew who and what you were looking at. "Oh, come on, Raph. You and I don't get to spend a lot of time alone these days." She slipped her arm through his uninjured one and smiled cheerfully. "Don't think of it as a chore but as an opportunity."

Raph finally looked up. "Opportunity?"

"Yeah, usually it's Mikie that comes along and you know what kind of stuff he likes to pick out. Now, it's your turn."

Slowly a smile crept across his face. "Yeah, it is!"

Sarah laughed as for the next half an hour Raph drug her from one isle to the next for once getting to pick out his favorite foods, rather than having to deal with Mikie's odd food cravings. After picking up the items Sarah called 'real food', she watched as Raph selected some jalapeño flavored chips. "She was pretty, wasn't she?"

Raph looked up from the bag of Hot Cheetos that was now in his hand. "Huh?"

"Cat."

Raph looked away with a blush. "Yeah, I guess, not that I pay attention to that sorta thing."

Sarah laughed. "You wouldn't be a guy if you hadn't." She smiled a little mischievously. "You know, that garage of hers is only a few blocks away."

Raph snorted. "So?"

He wasn't fooling anyone with that act, least of all Sarah. She knew her boys better than anyone. And she'd noticed his reaction to the young blonde and her reaction in turn. There had definitely been a spark. Sarah didn't need the power of her and Donnie's bond to notice Raph's interest that night, despite his injuries.

"Well, how about we drop by? I'm sure she'd be glad to see you and would like to know you're okay."

Raph paused suddenly finding the Cheetos interesting again. "You think she's been worried about me?"

Sarah considered his question for a moment and the girl as well. It was true that they'd only met for a few minutes but she had shown great concern for him in those few moments, going so far as to yell at her in the process. And they hadn't had any unexpected trouble in the last few weeks either, which meant Cat hadn't told anyone about them she shouldn't have. It was a flaw, perhaps, but Sarah had always believed the best of others until proven otherwise. She finally nodded. "Yes, I do." And if this girl did hurt him, Sarah would tear her apart.

They paid for the groceries and went out to wait for Donnie, who would be there shortly. The thunder of a motorcycle engine roared as it passed. They looked up to see the familiar bike pass them then turn and come back. Cat pulled up beside them and took off her helmet. She gave them a slight smile. "Hey?" Her bright green eyes expressed her concern. "How are you doin'?"

Raph blushed, luckily only Sarah could tell. "Fine. I've had worse."

Cat glanced at Sarah, who nodded. "I told you my guys are tough. They can handle a lot."

"So, what are you two doin' out here? I thought you didn't want to be seen."

Sarah held up the bags. "Grocery shopping."

"And I'm playin' escort." Raph folded his arms over his chest, standing a bit taller.

"Escort?" Cat didn't see why Sarah needed an escort just to go grocery shopping in the middle of the day.

It was Sarah's turn to blush, but before she could answer the van pulled up behind Cat's bike. Donnie got out and came to take the bags Sarah was holding. He offered Cat a cordial greeting, keeping his expression neutral. Sarah could tell, however, that he was still a bit indecisive about the young woman. She could still feel the slight tug of irritation he had at the girl for yelling irrationally at his mate. Sarah sent him waves of calming love trough their bond in an attempt to reassure him. He glanced at her over his shoulder as he opened the side door of the van.

Cat turned her attention back to Sarah. "So, why do you need an escort?"

Sarah fidgeted, unsure of how to answer the question. Raph glanced at Donnie who was putting the bags in the van. "We've almost lost Sarah a few times, so it's best one of us is with her." _And if we lose Sarah, we'll lose Donnie too._

His brother returned and wrapped an arm around his mate. Sarah curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "It makes me feel better if one of my brothers is with her when I'm not."

Cat wasn't sure she completely understood, but the pensive expression Raph wore made her decide it was a topic best left alone for now. "Well, if you're done playing escort...Want to take a ride?"

Raph looked at the small woman straddling the large bike and then at his companions. Sarah grinned and gave Raph a little shove forward as she took Donnie's hand and pulled him to the van. "See you later. Oh, and Raph if you come home with another broken arm. I'm going to kick your shell." With that the two hopped in the van and were gone.

As Raph climbed onto the bike, he frowned. "You know, I ain't exactly dressed for joy ridin'."

"Well, I think I can fix that." Cat put her helmet on and pulled away as Raph wrapped his good arm around her waist instinctively.

After just a few minutes they pulled into the yard of Cat's garage. They dismounted and Raph followed her inside. She knelt beside a work bench and pulled out a large trunk. As she opened it, Raph had a distinct feeling he knew what was in it. When she took out the leather jacket and pants, his suspicions were confirmed.

He put up his hands as she offered them to him. "Cat, I...I couldn't."

She gave him a wan smile. "He wouldn't mind. As a matter of fact, I think he'd like you to have them."

"You sure?" He questioned as he hesitantly took the clothes. Cat nodded and he quickly slipped them on. Apparently Cat's brother had been a fairly tall and burly man. The pants fit around Raph's shell fine but they were a bit long, while the jacket slid over his muscular arms and cast with ease.

Cat smiled slightly as she zipped up the front, which Raph was fumbling with a bit due to his cast and lack of rotation in his left arm. She handed him the large helmet. "Fits pretty good."

Raph frowned down at the place where the pants bunched up around his ankles. "Well, mostly."

Cat turned and grabbed a pair of scissors from the work bench. Before Raph could stop her, she knelt and made a couple quick snips with them. The trousers fell flat as the extra material was pulled away. "There, that's a lot better."

Raph frowned. "You didn't have to do that."

"It's not like he'll ever wear them again."

She turned to place the scissors back on the bench and Raph placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cat, why'd you ask me to come ride with you? We barely know each other."

She looked up at the ceiling as if an answer would appear there. "Oh, I don't know. I guess I just wanted some company and," she turned to meet his steady gaze, "I see a lot of myself in you. I thought a ride would make us both feel a bit better."

Raph understood. She had sensed his growing restlessness. Because of his injury, he'd been sidelined from patrols and most of their training sessions. So, he'd been cooped up below for the past few weeks with nothing to do. He grinned. "Yeah, I think it will."

Cat smiled and Raph nearly melted. "Come on, let's lock up. I've got some great stretches of road I want to show you."

Raph returned the smile as they walked out to get back on the cycle. "How 'bout I drive?"

Cat snickered. "No, thanks. I've seen you drive."

"Hey, that was an accident."

"My point exactly. Besides you're still one arm short." She teased as she mounted the bike. Raph couldn't help feeling a little spike of anticipation as he climbed on behind her. He'd rather enjoyed sitting behind her, feeling her warmth against his plastron. As he slipped his arm back around her waist, he wondered mildly if this was how his brother felt each time his mate curled into him. It was a feeling he hadn't realized he needed or desired until now. It made something deep inside him ache - a feeling that all his life he had been missing something precious.

Perhaps, it had been the look in her eyes just now – that same sense of loneliness that dwelt within him. She was cool but with a fire burning just beneath the surface. It made him want to hold her tightly and promise that she'd never be alone again. As he'd pointed out they barely knew each other and yet despite that, he felt as though he'd known her all his life.

Cat started the engine and began to pull out the yard. She smiled to herself as she felt Raph's arm tighten around her waist. His muscular arms made her feel secure and safe. It was an odd feeling, one she hadn't felt in many years.

The world whizzed by as she pulled onto the highway. It wasn't long before buildings and homes were replaced with trees. The sky above them had grown dark, but neither noticed as wind blew past them sweeping away the worries of the day and the constant hum of the engine drew the tension from their muscles. At last Cat pulled off the main road and onto a dirt path. They were barely a half hour outside the city, but it seemed like a whole different world as the bike came to a stop beside a pond. The place seemed to have been undisturbed for years.

Cat pulled off her helmet and gazed up at the thousands of stars which were reflecting their light on the water below. "Just like I remember it."

Raph dismounted and removed his own helmet. "What is this place?"

Cat hung her helmet on the handlebars and walked down to the water's edge. "We're at the edge of a nature preserve. And this is," she stretched her hand out of the water, "Serene Pond or at least that's what we always called it." She sat down in the soft moss of the bank.

Raph set his helmet down and went to settle in the grass beside her. "It's beautiful." He didn't mind how sappy that sounded, because it was true.

Cat smiled as she laid back and gazed up at the specks of light. "When I was a teenager a group of us use to come hang out here on the weekends. And even after high-school, I used to come up here and meet them." She frowned slightly. "But over time they've all moved away, gotten married, gone off to college, or joined the army, until it was only me and Danny. After that we stopped coming. I guess it just wasn't the same."

"Do you still talk to 'em?"

Cat rolled onto her side and looked up at him. "We kept in touch for a while. But after Danny died, I don't think they knew how to treat me, so they all slowly stopped calling and dropping by."

Raph felt his heart ache for her. "What about your parents?"

"Our parents died a long time ago in a car accident. Me and Danny were placed in foster care when I was eight."

_So_, Raph thought, _she really is all alone._

"Do you have parents?"

Raph chucked. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been asked that question before. "Yeah, but not like that. Master Splinter is our father, but he's not a turtle."

Cat blinked in surprise. "Oh?"

Raph took a few minutes to explain what had happened to them and Splinter. Cat listened patiently, as he explained how Splinter had raised them and trained them. She rolled onto her back and was quiet for a while, listening to the sounds of crickets and frogs. Raph almost didn't hear her when she spoke again.

"You're lucky to have them."

Raph's heart sank. He knew she was right. Most of the time it was hard to realize just how much they meant to him, but the reality was he'd do anything to protect them. Even if Mikie never took anything seriously, Leo took everything way too seriously, and Donnie was just too smart for his own good a lot of the time, he loved them and cherished every moment they spent together. And when he had a slip of his temper they were always there to forgive him, no matter what he'd done or said.

"Yeah, I am, even when they're being pains in the shell."

They sat on the bank and talked, enjoying each other's presence as the moon rose over the small pond. After a few hours, Raph decided he should let someone know he was okay and that he'd be home soon. He borrowed Cat's cell and sent Sarah a text that simply said,_I'm still with Cat, will be home soon. Raph. _At least they'd know he was okay and right now he really didn't feel like leaving just yet. He settled back down into the grass beside Cat and watched the clouds roll slowly by.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it was too much Donnie/Sarah at the beginning, but I had to 'cause what they talked about is important later. Love my reviewers. *blows dainty kiss*


	3. A Fight and A Kiss

Disclaimer: Love, love those turtles, but don't own them.

A/N: Sorry, guys, I said the conversation in the last chapter was important but I was thinking of this one.

* * *

When Sarah and Donnie had returned home they had found the place quiet. Mikie was reading a comic and Leo was practicing his katas while Splinter was deep in meditation. Realizing quickly that no one was likely to disturb them for a while, Donnie had deposited the parts on the kitchen floor and scooped up Sarah headed for their bedroom.

Now, they lay quietly in their bed, Sarah stroking Donnie's head where it lay across her midsection. Sweat dripped from his brow, a result of their recent exertions. She gently brushed it away as her fingers slid down his head to his neck and ending in the rise of his strong shoulder. "I love you." He murmured placing a few warm kisses on her stomach.

She trembled at his touch. "I love you too."

He rose up and moved up her body, planting random kisses as he went. When he made to her lips, he paused, gazing deep into her chocolate pools. He stroked her cheek. "You're amazing."

Sarah chuckled. "Considering what we just did, I'd say you were the amazing one." She was always so astonished at how tender he was with her like she was a porcelain doll. Even now as he hovered over her, he wouldn't let an ounce of his weight rest on her much smaller frame. She rose up and met his lips with a hungry kiss.

He reciprocated with just as much hunger. When they finally released, he looked down at her with slight worry. "You'd tell me, if anything were bothering you, right?" It had just been a slight feeling, tingling at the edge of their bond; a shadow of something hidden – something he couldn't quite put his finger on. The last few times they'd made love, it had been there just beyond his reach. Donnie wasn't sure if it was her emotions or his, as they had become so entangled over the past two years. But what he did know, was that it made some part of him feel incomplete.

Sarah, however, seemed confused by the question. She reached up to smooth away the worry lines around his unmasked eyes. She loved when he took off his mask it was like a special part of him that she alone got to see. "Of course, I would. But I promise nothing is bothering me. Everything I could ever possibly want or need is right here in my arms. Why do you ask?"

He kissed her softly, before rolling onto his side and pulling her deep into his chest. "I don't know, just a strange feeling I get sometimes. You're sure you're not worried about anything?"

Sarah thought for a long moment before answering. "The only thing that I'm even slightly worried about is Raph and his new friend."

Donnie grunted at the reference to Cat, through the bond Sarah could feel his annoyance. She was relieved that it was now only annoyance and not anger any more. "I don't like her."

Sarah chuckled. "You just don't like her, because she yelled at me." She smiled. "It actually makes me feel better that she yelled at me."

Donnie leaned back to look at her. "Why?"

"It means she was worried about him. It means she cares. And that makes me feel good about her." She curled back into his chest. "She'll watch out for him. And if she doesn't she better watch out for me."

Donnie couldn't help the chuckle. The thought of his tiny mate tackling the spry blonde would be a sight indeed. He didn't doubt her threat was true though. Sarah was extremely protective of all of them. And if she had even an inkling that someone would hurt them, she'd be the first one to step in, April a close second. So, it made him feel good to know she sensed noble intentions from Cat.

* * *

Donnie and Sarah spent the rest of the evening fixing the stove and preparing dinner. Leo kept glancing at the clock and commenting on how late it was getting. Sarah kept reminding him that they'd left Raph with Cat and that she was certain he was fine. Her explanation seemed to do little to sedate him though and with every hour he grew more worried.

It was late when Sarah's cell chirped to indicate a text had come in. Everyone had already gone to bed. Donnie opened his eyes as she rolled away from him to pick up the phone from the bedside table. "What is it?"

She closed the cell with a click and rolled back over into his warmth. "It was just, Raph. He says he should be home soon. I'm guessing he and Cat must have had a good time." She closed her eyes, a smile pressing her lips. She was happy for her brother and hoped that maybe she'd have a new family member soon.

A couple hours later, Sarah awoke to shouts from the living room. Immediately she knew what was happening and that she'd made a big mistake. Throwing on her robe and slippers she dashed into the living room, Donnie not far behind.

"You should have let us know something!" Leo scolded.

"I'm telling you, I did! I'm not stupid, Leo!" Raph growled.

Sarah's small form darted between them, pushing them apart. "Stop it!" She turned to Leo. "I'm sorry, Leo. This is my fault. Raph texted me a few hours ago. I should have told you, but I fell asleep. Don't blame him."

Leo glared at his adoptive sister for a moment before returning the look to his brother. "You have a turtle com, why didn't you use that?"

Raph's glare was just as steady. "I was trying to be considerate, numbskull! If I used the com, it would have woken everyone up."

Leo's face flickered with another wave of anger. "Considerate! Are you kidding me? Being considerate would have been coming home at a decent hour! Being considerate would have been not making the rest of us worry about you for hours on end!"

"And I told you, I checked in! Sarah and Donnie knew where I was!"

Sarah tried again to calm the eldest brother down. "Please, Leo. This is my-" She was cut off as he roughly shoved her aside making her stumble a bit. She blinked at him in surprise. None of them had ever touched her like that. It hadn't hurt physically, but it did hurt a bit emotionally. During her brief moment of shock, all shell broke loose.

Raph's eyes grew round. "Are you crazy!"

Leo looked just as shocked as Sarah did at his actions and opened his mouth to say something when a fist landed on his jaw, sending him backwards onto the ground. Donnie stood over him, glaring daggers. "Don't_ ever_ touch her like that again." He voice was low and full of barely controlled rage.

Leo couldn't meet his brother's eyes as he opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the sharp clap of hands. They all looked up to see Splinter and Mikie in the doorway. "My sons, what is going on here?"

Mikie gathered rather quickly that Leo and Raph had been arguing, which was normal. But then something definitely abnormal had happened, because Leo was on the ground rubbing his jaw. And even odder, it didn't look like Raph was the culprit this time.

Master Splinter had gathered the scene even quicker. "You three, twenty flips in the dojo, now."

Sarah didn't lift her eyes or move from her place at the back of the couch where she half leaned, half sat. Tears stung her eyes and she turned away from them, a soft sob escaping her. She had never wanted that, never in a million years had she ever desired the brothers to fight over her or something she'd done. She would have rather never set foot back into their lives, she would have rather lived her life alone and empty than to ever see them fight like that – to hurt one another physically or emotionally.

Mikie was suddenly in front of her, pulling her into a tight embrace, a frown set on his face. He said nothing, only held her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. No, she'd never let anyone hurt them – not even herself.

In the dojo, Donnie was becoming more and more irritated. He could feel his mate's emotions raging like a storm. They ranged from disbelief to forgiveness to self-blame. The biggest being the latter. She was blaming herself for what had just happened, but that was not true. Yes, it probably would have been a good idea to tell Leo that Raph was going to be late and should be back soon, but Sarah hadn't been the only one with that knowledge. He'd known too, and hadn't bothered to tell anyone else.

Donnie glared at Leo as he made another flip. Why did he have to always over react? Sarah had explained several times during dinner and after that Raph was fine. Why did he always have to act like everyone was his responsibility, even when they weren't in battle? Didn't he realize they were all grown, well into their twenties? They weren't children or even teenagers anymore. They were each capable of making their own decisions. And coming and going as they pleased for that matter.

Donnie's ire grew still as Splinter forced them to tell him what exactly had transpired. The aging rat already knew, but he wanted to hear it from their own lips. Donnie remained quiet as Raph described the punch he'd delivered to his eldest brother. Leo for once was very quiet too. His only words were soft and full of regret. "I didn't mean to….I'd never hurt her."

Donnie didn't bother to look at him. In his mind he understood that Leo hadn't meant anything by the small shove but his instincts were screaming for him to defend his mate. The bond between them was pulsing with heavy emotion and some were not at all pleasant. Surprisingly enough, Splinter didn't force an apology from Donnie, as he would have done in the past. Perhaps, he could sense the battle raging inside the turtle and decided it'd be best to let him sort it out for himself. He had faith in his sons. They always ended up doing the right thing on their own, regardless of his urging.

The three turtles somberly returned to the living room where they found Sarah still crying into Mikie's shoulder. The youngest brother lifted his head to glare at them. Maybe, he didn't understand everything that had happened but what he did understand was that they had hurt his sis and he was not at all happy about that.

She must have felt him lift his head or maybe she'd felt Donnie's eyes on her, but Sarah suddenly turned and flung herself at Leo. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out another soft sob into his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She croaked softly.

Leo gasped, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Tears sprang to his own eyes as he trembled. "No, I'm sorry. I'd never hurt you. I swear."

"I know," she sobbed softly, "I know."

Donnie felt a pang inside him, as a burst of love flowed through their bond, followed by just as strong a flow of forgiveness. He took in a sharp breath, as he realized Sarah had already forgiven his brother and now all she wanted was to comfort him and love him as she always had. His feelings of outrage faded quickly in the presence of her love.

Donnie placed a hand on his brother's shoulder making him look up. "I'm sorry, Leo." Sarah stepped back watching her mate.

"I kind of deserved it." Leo rubbed his chin. "But let's not make a habit of it. Okay, bro?"

Donnie gave him a mild smirk. "You got it." The two brothers embraced for a moment, ending the argument seemingly as quickly as it had started.

Sarah gave them all a weak smile. "How about some hot chocolate?" They all chimed their agreement as they followed her into the kitchen.

Mikie flung his hands in the air in exasperation. "Hey guys, I'm feeling a bit out of the loop here. Anyone want to fill me in?"

Raph put an arm around his younger brother. "Don't worry, Mikie. Everything is alright now." Mikie didn't seem to be satisfied with that. "Okay, I'll fill you in."

They settled down for a round of hot chocolate, while Splinter smiled at them from the doorway. His sons always came through when it counted.

* * *

Over the next few days, Donnie decided that it would probably be best to upgrade their turtle coms to cell phones. The turtle coms had only been made to send mass signals during emergencies and had definitely served their purpose in the past. But considering they had inadvertently caused the fight between Raph and Leo, he decided that the cell method might be better so they could specify who they wanted to talk to or message. Sarah's little cell phone had been nothing more than a prepaid phone with the basics of calling and texting. So, he quickly made her phone obsolete as well.

Donnie created a secure network that only their phones would be able to access. Making certain that the signals would penetrate the sewers and the surface. As an additional precaution he installed finger print scanners so they would only operate if the appropriate owner had the device. You could never be too careful with as many enemies as they had. If a phone was ever lost or picked up by the wrong person and they tried to access it, it would self-destruct within sixty seconds.

When Donnie passed the new devices out to his brothers he made sure to explain to Leo and Raph that if they wanted to talk to each other they no longer had to involve anyone else, particularly Sarah. Because although, she had put on a brave face and never said anything more about it after that night, he knew better. He could still feel her self-blame at times. And he never wanted her to feel like that again. They all knew she had not been to blame, it was a simple miscommunication. And although, they had all explained this to her several times, he could still sense her doubt in the matter. A doubt he prayed over time would be set to rest.

Over the next few weeks Raph spent more time with Cat helping her with bikes when there were any. He also hung around to keep an eye on her and her place, though he wouldn't admit it. After all, he'd promised to keep his beak out of her business with the so-called urban renewal contractor. But that didn't mean he'd tolerate the purple dragons messing with Cat. So, several nights a week he'd visit her, sitting on a stool while she worked on a bike or straightened up the place. If it got too late, Leo would call or text and check in if Raph didn't beat him to the punch. The two had a silent agreement not to involve their little sister in their arguments anymore.

The only thing Raph hated about the new phones was that Leo could bother him, even when he wasn't home, which was rather irritating. Mikie was the other problem. The youngest turtle seemed to have found his new favorite thing, which was sending lots of emoticons to his brothers periodically throughout the day or just random pictures of who-knew-what. Raph had figured out how to simply shut off Mikie's text so he wouldn't have to look at them all day.

Donnie had been clinging to Sarah more than usual in the past few weeks, so he hadn't bothered to text or call him on the new device yet. It had been strange the day they had removed his cast. Sarah had simply stood to the side and passed what little tools Donnie needed to him as he removed the cast. Raph had sensed the bit of tension between them. It seemed to him that something had changed in Sarah, as if she were afraid to hurt them or do anything wrong. It was like she had recoiled into herself a bit, which none of them and most obviously Donnie did not like. But it was something none of them knew how to fix exactly. And so Raph tried to escape the growing tension by spending his time with Cat, who was becoming more important to him by the day.

Thus, Raph now found himself settled on a stool with a soda in one hand watching her replace a front wheel of a bike. He watched as she wrinkled her nose as she twisted the bolt back in place, before using the power drill beside her. Cat's customers were far and few. Raph couldn't recall seeing more than five in a week, so when Cat said it wouldn't be long before she'd have to close up permanently he understood why. She still insisted she wanted to close on her own terms though, and not be forced out because of some developer.

Cat swiped away some sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. Putting down her tools she stood and faced Raph. "What's up?"

Raph blinked at her, not sure what she was talking about. "Huh?"

"Raph, you've been hangin' around here more than usual lately. And something is obviously botherin' you. So, out with it already."

Raph frowned. He hadn't told Cat about the fight they'd had the night he'd come home from the pond, not wanting to make her feel like she'd been the one to cause the problem between him and Leo. No matter what he and his brother would always bump heads over something. He sighed, deciding that maybe he should tell her now. "That night we went to the pond my brothers and I had a fight – me, Donnie and Leo anyways. That's not so unusual, but Sarah got mixed into it. And I don't know, I think she blames herself for it. Even though, it wasn't her fault. Really it wasn't anyone's fault. It just sorta happened."

"But you said that you have disagreements pretty often with your brother Leo. Why was this one so different?"

"Well, this time it became kinda physical. After Leo shoved Sarah, Donnie punched him and –" Raph stopped at the startled expression on Cat's face, and he hastened to reassure her. "Leo didn't hurt her. He'd never do a thing like that. Sarah got over it pretty quick but Donnie…well, he slugged Leo. I can't say I blame him, even Leo agreed he'd deserved it."

"Sounds like you're all pretty protective of her." Cat commented, resting her hand over his on the work bench.

"Yeah, she's like our little sister. But after the fight she's been…I don't know….different, kinda standoffish."

Cat nodded, squeezing his hand. It was obvious that Sarah was afraid of causing more discord between the brothers and was trying her best not to get between them again. But what was also obvious was that the brothers needed her in a way Cat had needed her own brother, as a fundamental part of their family. As Sarah pulled away she would be pulling a piece of them with her. Making up her mind quickly, Cat smiled. "Does your brother ride?"

"Donnie? Well, yeah. He built my cycle for me." Raph narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Cat was up to something, he'd come to recognize the signs.

"Would you call Sarah for me?"

Raph was certain she was up to something now, but he reluctantly complied. After getting Sarah on the line he handed the phone to Cat, who promptly grinned and walked away out into the yard with his phone stuck to her ear. Raph watched her lean against the fence, chatting and planning with his adoptive sister. He wondered if it had been such a good idea after all to let them talk. At last she hung up and returned inside.

He questioned her expectantly with his eyes as she handed him his phone back. She smiled slyly. "Don't look so worried, tough guy." She patted his cheek. "I just thought we could cheer her up. They'll be here in an hour."

"For what?"

"For a ride out to the pond. I thought the fresh air would be good for her."

Raph grinned as he wrapped his arms around Cat. "You're somethin' else, you know that darlin'?"

Cat smiled as she slipped her hands up to cup his face. "Maybe, I could cheer you up in the meantime." She rose up and met his lips. For a split second, Raph wasn't sure what to do. He'd never been kissed like this before. An instant latter, he was pulling her tighter to him and cupping her head as he returned the kiss with passion. Their relationship had been tender the past few weeks, growing slowly with soft touches and looks and the occasional hug, but now it had taken a leap forward. Raph couldn't have been happier with Cat's firm body pressed against his plastron. Cat too was happy, as she moved deeper into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they at last broke for air, Cat chuckled. "Better?"

Raph grinned. "Much better. I hope you don't cheer everyone up like this."

Cat laughed at his teasing tone. "Nope, just you, tough guy."

He lifted her chin, running his thumb down her cheek. "Good." He drew her into another kiss with far more confidence this time. Cat felt as if her body was on fire as he buried his large fingers in her short blonde hair. His other pressed the small of her back drawing her as close as he could. Raph knew what he was missing now, why he'd always felt so empty and alone. He'd been missing her. Cat filled a place inside him that had been hollow. _I ain't alone no more._

* * *

A/N: Cat is up to something. *snicker* Guess you'll just have to wait and see.


	4. A Breath of Fresh Air

Disclaimer: Nope

* * *

The sun had already begun its decent into the horizon turning the sky a beautiful orange color as Donnie and Sarah walked into the yard hand in hand. Donnie wore his own brown leather jacket and pants, while Sarah wore her typical jeans and t-shirt carrying a small jacket over one arm. Spring had given away to summer and it was quite warm outside now.

"Hey, guys. You ready to go?" Raph greeted as they entered.

"Where exactly are we going?" Donnie asked.

"Don't worry about the destination, half the fun is getting there." Cat washed her hands off in a sink along the back wall. She winked at Sarah, who returned a weak smile. "Give me just a minute to grab a few things and then we'll hit the road." They waited while Cat ran upstairs to her little apartment above the garage to get a few towels and a couple sodas. By the time she returned, Raph had explained that they would ride his bike while he and Cat would ride hers.

Donnie climbed on with Sarah behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his shell. Donnie let out a soft sigh. He could feel how safe and secure she felt as if she knew he'd never let anything happen to her.

"Mind if I drive?" Raph asked climbing onto Cat's bike.

Cat smirked. "As long as you don't wreck it." She slipped on behind him.

"When have I ever wrecked?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Cat tapped his helmet teasingly. "Only the day we met."

Raph smirked as he pulled out the yard. "Hey, that's one accident I'm glad that happened."

The four rode in relative silence as they sped along the highways until the houses faded to trees again. Raph remembered for the most part how to get to the pond, but Cat had to point out the final turn. Donnie followed as Raph pulled off the main road and onto the dirt path. Soon they came to a stop near the bank.

They all dismounted and Sarah wandered down to the water's edge. "Wow, this is lovely."

Cat smiled as she stepped up beside her. "Yeah, this place is pretty secluded. I thought it'd be a good spot to hang out at. And," Cat gave them a sly smile before pulling off her top and revealing a swimsuit beneath, "it's a great place for a swim." After kicking off her boots and pants, she took a running leap into the water. Raph laughed at Cat's antics, before dropping his own clothes and gear and following her in. Cat waved at the couple that stood on the bank. "Come on in it feels great."

Sarah shook her head. "I think I'm a little overdressed for swimming. And I'm not into skinny dipping."

Donnie glanced at his brother. "I'd rather you not. Then again, if we were alone…"

Sarah couldn't help the small smile at his teasing. Cat pointed behind them at the bag she'd brought. "Check my bag, I brought another suit." Sarah did as directed and found the spare suit. She stepped into the nearby bushes to change, while Donnie sat on the bank and waited.

Raph and Cat were already splashing each other in the water when Sarah returned. She blushed at the sudden rush of desire that came from her husband as she stepped into view. Donnie had already removed his clothing and gear. Taking her hand, they waded into the water.

Sarah shivered. "Hey, it's cold!"

Cat chuckled. "I didn't say it wasn't cold. I said it felt good."

"Oh, is that how it's going to be?" Sarah gave the girl a sideways smile before splashing her with water. Cat smirked, before diving under the water. A moment later, Sarah laughed as she was pulled under.

Donnie smiled at Raph. It was good to hear that laugh again, it felt like it had been several weeks since they'd heard it last. The two girls came back to the surface giggling. And Sarah wagged a finger at Cat. "You're cold too." She accused.

Cat laughed. "So, this is still better than being stuck at home, isn't it?"

"I'd definitely say so. Wouldn't you, Donnie?" Raph had liked seeing Cat in the form fitting swimsuit and he had no doubt Donnie had to agree when it came to Sarah.

"You said it, bro." Donnie gave Raph a high-three.

Cat snickered as Sarah rolled her eyes. "Men." They said in unison.

"Hey, those are fightin' words." Raph teased as he dove after Cat. She tried to dodge him, rather unsuccessfully. Though Sarah was pretty sure Cat wasn't putting in much effort.

She didn't have much time to think it over though, as Donnie caught her in his arms. He held her tight for just a moment before lifting her and easily tossing her a few feet into the deeper water. When she came to the surface, she narrowed her eyes and then stuck out her tongue at him before making a mad dash in the opposite direction. Donnie chuckled as he gave chase.

The hours slipped away as the four frolicked in the pond. The full moon rose overhead, giving the water a luminescing glow. They at last trudged out to find their towels. Donnie settled on the grassy bank and pulled Sarah down into his lap. She smiled softly as she cuddled into the warmth of his chest, his strong arms sheltering her from the wind. Raph spread his towel out and laid back on it, as Cat curled herself into his side. Raph wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer. And for a short time the world passed slowly and peacefully.

It was well after midnight and they still had a half hour ride back to the city. So, with great displeasure they all rose to gather their things. It was Raph that noticed the beeping sound buried in his clothes. He found the source as his phone and pressed his thumb to it to activate it. He frowned at the screen. "Uh oh, guys looks like Leo's been tryin' to call me."

"Me too." Donnie chimed in.

"Me three." Sarah frowned at the tiny screen with three missed calls.

"Well, I ain't callin' him back." Raph folded his arms. "You call him, Donnie."

Donnie shook his head. "He called over an hour ago. I don't want to call him now. That'd be like digging my own grave."

The two turtles turned to Sarah, who immediately started shaking her head. "No way!"

"But Leo won't be as mad if you call him." Raph pointed out.

"He'd certainly be more likely to listen." Donnie agreed.

Sarah shook her head again. "No thanks."

"Come on, Sarah."

"Please."

With a great deal of reluctance, Sarah turned her phone back on. "You both owe me for this." She pressed the number to speed dial Leo. It was no more than a few seconds before he answered. And yes, he was very unhappy, but no he didn't yell or even raise his voice at her. Though after Sarah's very calm explanation that they had not heard their phones ring and that they'd be home in an hour or so, Leo asked if she could put him on speaker. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was about to happen.

She changed it to speaker and Leo's voice came through loud and clear, but mostly loud. "You guys are in big trouble. Master Splinter was pretty mad you missed out on our evening practice. And we were supposed to go on patrol tonight, but I guess you both forgot that!"

Donnie rubbed the back of his head a bit sheepishly. He wasn't used to being yelled at by Leo. Raph on the other hand was already up in arms. "Leo, you may not have a life but we do!"

You could almost feel Leo glare at them through the phone. "I know that, Raph. But you have responsibilities!"

"We're not kids, Leo. You don't get to boss us around anymore!"

Sarah fidgeted. She was starting to feel uncomfortable again. She didn't know if she should try to interfere or not. Cat could sense the growing unease in her new friend and tried to take up the slack. "Hi, Leo. This is Cat. I'm sorry I kept everyone out so late."

On the other end of the line Leo was suddenly quiet. Finally he cleared his throat before speaking again. "That's okay, Cat. As Raph pointed out, they're not kids and are responsible for their own actions. I'll see you at home guys." The line went dead as Leo hung up.

Sarah sighed. "Well, I need to change before we go."

"I'll come with you." Cat grabbed her spare clothes and followed Sarah into the bushes as the boys put back on their gear and clothes.

Cat was glad to finally get a moment alone with Sarah. "You know you're real lucky to have them. And they're real lucky to have you too. I miss my own brother terribly sometimes." She glanced back over her shoulder. "Being around Raph and you guys, it reminds me of how special family is."

Sarah frowned. She knew what Cat was getting at, but it didn't matter. She had made them fight and that just didn't sit well with her. "Yeah, I know."

"But you still feel responsible." Cat placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look families fight, it's just part of life. So what if your family is a little more unique than others. They obviously love you and need you to….well, be you."

Sarah shook her head. "Look, you haven't been around so you don't get it. I can't let them fight over me or anything I've done. I won't let that happen, even if it means I have to step back and separate myself from them."

Cat narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "If that's how you feel, why do you stay?"

Sarah's eyes glowed in the darkness. She tried to reel in her emotions as she felt Donnie turning his attention to her. "I can't leave. Donnie and I have faced death twice. I'm not quite as human as I appear and because of that if I leave, it will only put him in danger."

Cat's anger rose and she dropped her hand from the other girl's shoulder. "So, you stay because of duty?"

Sarah flinched and her jaw dropped. Faced with the reality of what she'd been doing, it made her heart break. She had been shoving them away because she had thought it was best for them. But what it was doing was tearing a whole in their family. "No." Tears slipped from her eyes.

"Then why do you stay?" Cat pressed a little more softly now. She could see that Sarah had made the connection and it was eating her up inside.

"Because I love them."

"Then act like it. They obviously need you and not the person you were trying to be."

Donnie's voice called to them from the bush line. "Everything all right. Sarah?"

"Thanks." Sarah spared Cat another look before heading back. "By the way, Raph's pretty lucky to have you too. I'm glad he found someone to keep him in check."

Cat couldn't help the chuckle as she reached down to gather the swimsuits. Donnie met Sarah as she came out of the bushes, his worried gaze speaking volumes. She hugged him. "I'm sorry, I've been a real idiot lately."

"Being an idiot is kinda Mikie's job." Raph pointed out.

Sarah hugged him as well. "Yeah, I know. Do you forgive me?"

"Kiddo, we could never stay mad at you." Raph squeezed her shoulder and Sarah smiled.

Donnie was filed with overwhelming relief. Apparently Cat and Sarah had just had a pretty intense conversation. When Cat appeared from the bushes, he touched her arm. "Hey, thanks. I don't know what you said, but you made her feel better. And for that I will be eternally grateful."

Cat smiled. That had been the first really nice thing Donnie had said to her. She was beginning to understand that if she wanted on his good side, she had to stay on Sarah's. The two were clearly linked in some unspoken way. And what had Sarah meant a moment ago about not being quite human?

"We'd better go. Leo's already going to rip our heads off when we get home." Raph mounted Cat's bike and pulled on his helmet. The rest followed suit and soon they were flying down the highway, a sense of rejuvenation rushing through them. It felt like an incredible high, they never wanted to come down from. But come down they did –crashing down.

* * *

A/N: Things are about to heat up so hold onto hats.


	5. Ashes

Disclaimer: Mirage still owns those three fingered hunks but maybe if I ask nicely they'll let me have one for a couple hours. Hmmm...

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews.

* * *

As they neared Cat's place the dark sky glowed orange and the sound of firetruck sirens wailed in the distance. The garage was engulfed in flames and was already beginning to crumble. It had likely been burning for a while. The bike had barely come to a stop, when Cat jumped off. Throwing her helmet to the ground, she raced forward. "No!"

Raph caught her by the waist, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "No, Cat! There's nothing you can do!" He struggled to keep his hold on her.

"No! Everything I have is in there!"

Raph turned her around to face him. "It's gone, Cat."

Tears streamed from her bright green eyes. "No, it can't be." She pounded lightly on his chest for a moment before burying her face in it. "Why?" She sank to her knees and he followed.

"I'm sorry." Raph hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Raph, over there!" Donnie pointed at several figures behind the garage, who were trying to make an escape.

Raph growled, fury rising in him. "Whoever they are, they are gonna regret the day they were born."

Suddenly, Sarah was beside him. "I'll take care of Cat. Go." She took Cat in her arms. The blonde sobbed into her shoulder.

Raph stood, pulling his sai. Donnie gave Sarah a worried glance before following Raph. They'd catch whoever did this, of that Sarah was certain. As the brothers took off into the darkness, two firetrucks pulled up. By the look on the men's faces, Sarah knew they saw no point in trying to stop the fire. They were just going to contain it.

Meanwhile, Raph and Donnie didn't have to the chase the punks far before catching them in an alley. Raph wanted to tear them apart as he slammed into the largest of the three, pounding him with punches to the gut and face. The second tried to attack him from behind. He kicked the man in the face, sending him flying into the wall. Raph was disappointed at how quickly both men had been knocked unconscious. He was still itching for a fight.

Donnie took down the third thug, pinning him to the grimy floor of the alley. "Why did you burn down the garage? Who sent you?"

"Tucker said we had to get rid of that slut-" The man started.

Raph shoved Donnie off the man and pressed the blade of his sai to the man's throat. "What did you just call her!"

"I mean that woman." The man hastened to correct.

Donnie had stood up beside them. "Who's this Tucker?"

"Man, I don't know. He paid us to run everyone out of the neighborhood. But that stupid- umph!"

Raph punched the man so hard it knocked him out. He growled as he stood, giving him a kick in the side for good measure. "Piece of scum."

"Raph, we could have gotten more information out of him." Donnie scolded.

"There ain't no need. This has somethin' to do with that developer Cat mentioned." Raph tossed the bodies of the thugs towards the end of the alley.

"Developer?"

"Yeah, some creep is trying to buy up all the property in the area. He's been after Cat to sell for more than a year." He snarled at the three bodies. "Been threatenin' her too."

At the garage a firefighter ran up to the two girls hunkered down in the yard. "Are you two alright? Do you need an ambulance?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, we weren't inside." Behind them a cop car arrived its lights flashing. Sarah stiffened, firefighters were one thing but cops were something else. If they tried to take her down to their precinct for questioning, they might find out she was supposed to be in witness protection and try to take her away. The only ones that knew Shinju was dead were her and the turtles. "Cat, we have to go."

Sensing the seriousness in her friend's tone, Cat looked up. "What's wrong?"

"I can't be seen by the cops. We need to move."

Cat nodded, though many questions rose inside her from the statement. Sarah helped Cat to her feet and the two quietly slipped away, leaving the two bikes where they stood in the yard. They'd have to come back for them later. They hadn't made it half way up the block when the boys returned with three very unconscious presents.

They pilled the three purple dragon punks on the sidewalk. "Cat, do you think you could tell those copers where to find these punks?" When Cat's eyes widened with a touch of fear, Raph pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm not goin' anywhere. I'll be right here, if you need me."

She nodded and gave him a forced smile. She then went back down the sidewalk to find the officers. Meanwhile, the others took to the nearby roof to stay out of sight. A noise behind them made Raph and Donnie spin weapons in hand.

"Wow, you guys sure know how to get into trouble, don't you?" Mikie pointed out as he and Leo strolled up to them.

"We came to check on you, and it looks like it was a good idea." Leo leaned on the edge of the roof, gazing at the still burning garage.

Raph pounded his fist on the ledge. "If we had only gotten here sooner!"

"Raph, you didn't know this would happen, any more than we did." Donnie tried to calm his still furious sibling.

"Yes, I did. I should've known this was going to happen, after what Cat told me. But she made me promise not to get involved. Now, look what's happened!"

Sarah put a hand on his shoulder and a finger to her lips. Below them Cat was explaining to the officers that she'd seen the three hooligans running from the fire and that she'd also seen them several times before because they had also been threatening her for months. The detective seemed certain it was an open and closed case, seeing as the punks smelled of gasoline and smoke.

The sky was already starting to turn pink with the first rays of dawn by the time the fire had simmered out, and the cops and firefighters had left; leaving Cat standing alone in what used to be the yard of her garage.

It didn't take more than a moment for Raph to lead the way down the fire escape and into the yard. Cat turned to them. Her face was covered in a light layer of ash streaked with trickles of tears. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in it. Silent sobs wracked her small form. Having nothing else he could do, Raph wrapped his arms around her.

Leo watched the scene with a sudden realization. His brother had fallen in love and was receiving love in return. He touched Cat's shoulder gently. "Come on, let's all go home."

Cat looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"You obviously don't have anywhere to go. And in a way this is kind of our fault." Donnie pointed out.

Raph looked down at Cat. "What'd you say? You could stay with us, till you get a new place at least."

Cat nodded, her eyes brimming with new tears, but these were not tears of loss or grief but of gratitude.

* * *

The six young adults tried to be as quiet as possible as they approached the lair. Their attempt at stealth was in vain though, because Splinter was waiting for them just inside the door. He looked to his sons expectantly.

Leo as usual, spoke up first. "Master, we would have been back hours ago, but something happened. And well..." He stepped aside revealing Raph and Cat.

Splinter and Cat regarded each other for a long moment. Although the others had prepared Cat for Splinter's appearance, she was still mystified at the sight of a five foot rat. For Splinter's part, he was surprised to see wonder in the newcomers eyes rather than fear. He was even more surprised when Raphael took the girl's hand in his own and pulled her a little closer to his side.

"Master Splinter, I, uh..."

Splinter put up his hand to silence Raphael. "I am certain there is a good explanation for this and I am also certain that it can wait. What is your name child?"

"Cat, I mean Cathleen." She offered the old rat a small nervous smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Master Splinter."

"Master, Cat's place got burned down by some purple dragons. We thought, maybe, she could stay here for a while." Raph's gaze pleaded with his father.

Splinter slowly nodded. "Very well. Sarah, will you show our guest where she may rest."

Raph gave Cat's hand a squeeze before Sarah put an arm around her shoulder leading her away to the main bedroom. As the girls left the room, Splinter turned back to his sons ready for a more thorough explanation.

Sarah took Cat to the bedroom the three brothers shared and showed her the alcove that had long ago been vacated by Donnie. The only thing left there was the bed and old desk which doubled as a dresser. "Wait here, I'll get you some sheets and a blanket."

Cat looked around the large room and at the other alcoves. She could easily pick out Raph's space. It was decorated in a bit darker style that the others, but with small touches that showed how much he cared about his brothers. "Was this Donnie's room?" Cat asked as Sarah returned with the spare sheets and a comforter.

"Yeah, it was before we got married. I hope you don't mind. There's not a whole lot of privacy down here. If you want I can have the guys bring my dressing screen in here."

Cat helped Sarah with the fitted sheet. "That reminds me. You said something weird when we were out at the pond, something about not being quite human?"

Sarah smoothed the top sheet on. "It's still a little new to me. I had believed my whole life that I was human. But a little over a year ago I found out that I am actually a Mazar, a race that lives half way across the galaxy." Cat frowned in disbelief. Sarah chuckled. "I wouldn't have believed it myself except that my half-sister crash landed here and I ended up being prisoner on a spaceship."

Cat's expression had turned to shock. "What?"

"Everything obviously worked out for the best." Sarah pushed a pillow into a case. "But it made us all keenly aware of the dangers of me and Donnie being separated."

Cat helped Sarah with the heavy comforter. "What do you mean?"

"My species bonds on both an emotional and physical level, when we've chosen a mate."

"So, if you're separated...?"

"If we are separated for an extended period of time or over too great a distance...Well, we almost died. If it hadn't been for the others, we probably would have."

Cat sat on the side of the bed. "That sounds pretty intense."

Sarah chuckled as she settled on the bed beside the other girl. "It can be. And speaking of intense, how are you and Raph doing? Have you kissed him yet?"

Cat blushed and sputtered while Sarah grinned. Luckily she didn't have to answer as Raph and Donnie came around the corner. "What are you two talking about?" Raph asked.

"Just girl talk." Cat blushed deeper as Sarah patted her shoulder with a snicker. "I'll get you something to sleep in." Donnie raised an eye ridge at her as he helped her over the small lip to the alcove. Sarah smirked at them. "Oh, and you guys don't talk."

Raph blanched, finally catching on."Ew, Sarah! That's just…. Ew."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder as she left the room. "I know better than that, Raph."

Raph turned to glare at Donnie, who just shrugged. "You try keeping something from the person that knows everything you feel."

Raph turned back to Cat who was watching the interaction with slight amusement. "Do you need anything?"

"No, but I'll need to go back up top tomorrow. I have deal with the insurance people. Luckily the detective went ahead and took down my statement, so I don't have to visit the station."

"I'll come with, if you want." Raph suddenly understood how Donnie felt about Sarah going off on her own. He pushed down the bit of panic that rose in him at the thought of something happening to Cat.

"I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind lending you some clothes." Donnie suggested.

Cat thought about that for a moment, Sarah was at least two sizes smaller than her. But maybe she'd have something. "If not, as long as I can wash these I should be good."

Sarah arrived and handed Cat a gown. "Whatever you'd like, I could throw them in the wash right now."

Looking at the gown in her hands, Cat realized how totally different their style of clothing was. She usually slept in a t-shirt and shorts, the gown reminded her of something old people wore. It was long and thick. Not wanting to insult the kind offer, Cat smiled. "I think that might be best."

Sarah seemed to read between the lines and returned the smile. "Come on." She pulled Cat off the bed and back around to the bathroom. The washer and dryer resided in the bathroom, making for easy access. "Just throw them in here when you're done changing."

Donnie appeared in the doorway. He yawned. "Sarah…" His mate could easily tell he was exhausted. His eyes were heavy and drooping. But it was unlike he'd go to bed without her. Their bond made it uncomfortable to sleep without the other being within arm's reach.

Sarah moved towards the door. "We'll see you in the…well, I guess it'll be afternoon when we get up."

Cat nodded, stifling her own yawn. She shut the door as the couple left. Then she sank onto the lid of the toilet and buried her face in her hands. Finally getting a moment alone, Cat let her demeanor fall as she felt the crushing weight of the world on her shoulders. She had gained something spectacular and lost everything she once had all in the matter of twenty-four hours. She tried to keep quiet as tears slipped from her eyes to crash upon the floor.

But how do you silence the voices of the past? The memories of days gone by when life had been simpler? The remnants of the lives taken too soon and friends lost over time? How could she move on knowing the last thing that had meant anything to her brother, now lay as a pile of ash and melted memories? Cat could feel the pain clenching her heart and yet she knew that it was not for naught. The world had brought her to this place, left her broken and alone only to be rescued by….the only thing she could think to call him was a paradox. A mountain of strength and power, yet such gentleness resided in those dark eyes. In a strange way Raph reminded her of Danny, so selfless in their desire to protect others.

It took a while for Cat to compose herself and change into the borrowed gown. She threw her smoke filled clothes into the washer and turned it on. As she left the bathroom, she realized the place had grown silent as most of its occupants were now in bed asleep. All except one, Raph leaned on the wall just outside the bathroom. He looked up at her with worried eyes. "You alright?" His voice was soft and his eyes tender.

Cat lowered her gaze. "You heard?" He nodded. "I'm alright now. I just…I had a lot of memories locked up in there. Everything I had left from my brother and parents was in there. And now it's…gone."

Raph took her hand and drew her to him. "I'm sorry Cat but there is nothin' I can do about that." He lifted her chin to look at him. "But if you'll let me. I'll help you make new memories. Better ones even." He bent to kiss her and she melted into him. She could feel her body go limp and his strong arms wrapped around her, supporting her.

When he released her lips, she laid her head on his shoulder. "I hope you don't treat all the girls this way."

He chuckled softly. "No, darlin', just you. Only you."

* * *

A/N: So, my posts may slow down a bit. I'm having to rework a few upcoming chapters. Just hang in there guys. TTFN


	6. Chances

Disclaimer: I wish...

A/N: So, the muses have been very generous and I was able to crank out a couple more chapters relatively quickly. So, ta-da!

* * *

Cat woke to the sound of her cell phone. She fumbled for it in the unfamiliar surroundings. She got to it just before it hung up. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Miss O'Conner?" A male voice on the other end of the line inquired.

"Yes."

"This is Mr. Smith, you're insurance adjuster. I was hoping to meet with you this afternoon at the location of the fire. I have some papers you need to sign in order to file your claim."

"Yeah, sure." Cat flinched. "Wait, I haven't contacted anyone about the fire yet."

"We were informed by the police department, as there is an ongoing investigation."

"Oh, I see. What time do you want to meet?"

"At 3:30, if that would be convenient for you."

Cat glanced at the time on the top of her phone. It read 1:30 PM. She decided it was enough time to reach the garage. "That'll be fine." They said their goodbyes and Cat climbed from the bed, almost tripping on the long gown. Stepping down from the alcove, Cat noticed Raph sitting up on the edge of his bed.

He smiled at her. She looked adorable with her short blonde hair sticking out at odd angles. She also looked rather uncomfortable in the borrowed attire. He watched as her green eyes shot to the alcove to his left which was Leo's. "How do you sleep through that?"

Raph shrugged. "You get used to it." He stepped down from his own alcove to meet her in the center of the room. "You still want me to come with you?"

She smiled. "Of course. But I'll need to clean up first." She plucked at the nightgown with a frown. "Your Sarah….She's a bit domestic, isn't she?"

Raph chuckled. "You don't know the half of it. Come on, I'll show you." Raph took her hand and led her into the living where they stopped just outside the kitchen door. Cat was surprised to see Sarah already dressed and flipping pancakes. On the large round table were six large platters already full of food. There was bacon, sausage, scrambled and fried eggs, hash-browns, and a bowl of chopped fruit. And beside Sarah there was a growing pile of pancakes.

Cat glanced up at Raph. "Really?"

"Yep, between her and Donnie they keep the place running like a well-oiled machine."

Cat frowned a little. "Man, the only thing I ever learned to cook was a hamburger." She glanced at Raph wondering if he liked that sort of thing. Cat was certainly not domestic. Cooking and cleaning was not one of her finer points. And the thought of having kids was terrifying.

Sarah turned and smiled at them. "Hey, guys. I'm almost done. Better get it while it's hot and before Mikie gets here."

The couple took a seat at the table and Raph immediately started filling his plate. Cat watched in amusement until he finally turned to her with a smirk. "You know, she wasn't kidding. Once Mikie's been through here, there won't be anything left." Cat grinned and began filling her own plate.

Sarah set the plate of pancakes on the table. "I didn't know if you'd be up to it Cat, but there having a showing of _Othello_ in the park tonight. Donnie and I were going to go, and I was wondering if…." Sarah trailed off at the two very blank faces that stared back at her. She opened her mouth to say never mind when Donnie's voice came from the doorway.

"It stops me here; it is too much of joy. And this, and this, the greatest discords be," stepping around the table he lifted Sarah's chin and kissed her softly, "that ever our hearts shall make."

Sarah giggled, but their companions still sat with blank expressions. Raph shrugged. "Still don't get it."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "It's a play by Shakespeare, numbskull." He looked down at his wife. "You weren't actually trying to expose Raph to culture, were you?"

Sarah laughed again. "That was a pretty crazy idea, wasn't it?" She walked back to the counter and poured Donnie's mug full of coffee. She set it on the table. "Now, you better eat. Splinter's been in here looking for you guys twice already and Mikie'll be showing up any minute now."

Donnie complied and began to fill his plate. Sarah soon slid into the seat beside him, mere moments before Leo and Mikie appeared in the doorway. The brothers joined the two couples. And true to form, Mikie began wolfing his food down. Leo took his time as he sipped his tea.

"How are you feeling, Cat?" Leo asked as he cut up his pancake.

Cat played with her eggs a little. "I don't know. It all feels a little surreal."

"Well, we'd be glad to help you out with anything, dudette. After all you helped out our resident hot-head." Mike stuffed another clump of hash-browns in his mouth.

Raph shot him a look, but Cat answered. "That's nice, but there's not a whole lot you guys can do. And as for the accident…As someone else said, I'm glad it happened." Raph smiled and squeezed her hand.

Splinter appeared in the doorway. "It is time for your morning training, my sons."

"You know it's not really morning, right Sensei? So maybe we could skip training this time." Mikie stared at his last pancake with hope.

"Michelangelo…" Splinter warned.

The turtle sighed. "Yes, Master Splinter." He grabbed the last pancake and stuffed it whole into his mouth before rising to follow his brothers out.

Cat looked around at the mess left behind. It was impressive to see that much food disappear in so short a time. "They didn't leave anything but the plates."

Sarah laughed. "They're guys, and this is how I contribute. I'm not much of a fighter, and I think Donnie'd have a heart-attack if I did. So, I find other ways to contribute to our family." She finished off what was left on her plate and carried it to the sink.

Cat rose and carried her own plate to the sink. "You like this housewife stuff, huh?"

Sarah smiled at the girl's terminology as she began rinsing her plate. "All I've ever wanted was a home and a family. That may sound funny, but after you've had your family taken from you several times, it becomes even more important."

Cat thought about that for a moment. She vaguely remembered losing her parents, but she did remember being shuffled from one foster home to another. If it hadn't been for Danny, she probably wouldn't have turned out like she did. "Yeah, it is." A thought occurred to her. "What about, you know, kids?"

Sarah frowned. "That would be biologically impossible. As much as the boys resemble humans, they still are not." There was a playful sparkle in her eye. "Once you go turtle, there isn't any going back."

Cat blinked at the unabashed lustful look in the other girl's eyes. "Have you ever thought about it though?"

Sarah smirked for a moment and then frowned as she realized Cat had gone back to the original subject. "No. Donnie is enough for me. And if you stay with Raph, he will have to be enough for you too." Sarah watched Cat for a response. She seemed to relax visibly as if she were truly relieved at the news.

Cat glanced up at the clock. It was already a bit after two. "I've got to go meet the insurance adjuster. So, I really need to get ready."

Sarah dried her hands off. "If you want a shower, you better use the one in our room. The guys don't exactly have a whole lot of things to wash with. I'm pretty sure they all use the same bar of soap for everything." She led Cat through the living room where they picked up her clothes which had been dried and left folded on the coffee table. Then Sarah showed her their bathroom and gave her a towel. "The guys will be busy for the next hour, so no one should bother you. I'll make sure Donnie doesn't come in."

Like the rest of the lair which had very few doors, their bathroom was no exception. It was definitely different from the main bath which had the basics of a tub/shower, sink and toilet. This one had a large garden size tub and a separate shower big enough for two. Even the lighting was a bit brighter. A low shelf hung to one side, where a blow-dryer sat and a basket with hair bands and clips. It was obvious a lot more planning and thought had gone into its construction.

Sarah left Cat to shower and dress, while she finished cleaning the kitchen. Not long after, April arrived. It was her day off and she thought she'd hang out. After finding the guys were busy, she settled on the couch with Sarah to talk. When Cat emerged from the bedroom, Sarah introduced her to April.

"It's nice to meet you. Sarah's been telling me all about you." April grinned. "So, you and Raph are a thing, huh?"

Cat blushed slightly and Sarah shook her head in dismay. "April, we have so got to get you a boyfriend."

"Um… Not that this isn't just the best conversation ever, but are the guys done yet? I have to meet the insurance guy in less than an hour and Raph was gonna come with me."

"I am." They turned to see Raph in the doorway. He'd managed to slip out a bit early from training. "Give me a minute to clean up." Cat nodded with a small smile as he entered the main bathroom.

April giggled and nudged Sarah with her elbow. "These two are going to be a whole lot more fun than you and Donnie."

As Cat and Raph pulled their bikes to a stop in the yard of the garage, they found a dark blue car parked there. A short chunky man was taking photos and writing in a notebook. He turned to look at them as they shut off their engines. Raph kept his helmet on with its reflective visor.

The man approached them as Cat dismounted. "Miss O'Conner?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Mr. Smith. I'm sorry about what happened here. Luckily your contract covers arson." The man went to his car and pulled out a briefcase. Mr. Smith proceeded to explain the claims process and how long it would take. He had Cat sign a few things as Raph stood nearby and listened intently. The man went on to explain that the garage still had a rather large mortgage left on it and so most of the insurance would go to paying off the loan. And unfortunately there wouldn't be much left over.

"How much is not much?" Cat asked.

"I'm afraid there won't be but a few thousand, maybe five at the most." The man pulled out a check. "I did get preauthorization to give you this though. It's to help with living expenses, seeing as this place was also your home." The check was for about twelve hundred dollars. Normally in New York that wouldn't have lasted two weeks, but in the sewers it would go a good ways.

Raph felt his stomach do a flip flop as he watched Cat's expression drop. He placed a warm hand on her waist. He felt useless. She wouldn't even have enough money to rebuild or even buy a new place. Mr. Smith left shortly after that. Once he was gone, Raph pulled off his helmet. "You okay?"

She shook her head as she walked towards the ruins of her garage. "No, not really." She knelt and picked up a piece of burnt wood. Raph's heart ached for her, but he didn't know what to say. "I guess I never really let myself think of what life would be like without this place." She let out a hollow laugh. "Guess this means I'll have to get a real job." She let the piece of wood fall to the ground. "Never really had one before, this is all I've ever really known."

Raph knelt beside her. "Cat, you know, I'll do anything to help."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, I'm glad you're here."

The moment was interrupted by a car pulling into the lot behind them. A large man stepped out followed by two more men. "Such a shame. Did you leave the oven on?"

The couple stood to face him. Cat glared. "Tucker! You! You did this!" Raph growled at the man's name.

The man sneered at them. "No such thing, girl. My boss doesn't get his hands dirty with this sort of thing." Raph growled louder and took a step forward, ready to pound the guy into toothpaste.

Cat caught his arm. "Say what you want or go."

Tucker folded his arms over his chest. "I merely came by to extend my condolences on the fire and to let you know that Mr. Lucas would still be willing to take this lot off your hands. But at a significantly less price." The man kicked a rock into the ashes. "Since there ain't a building here no more."

"Why you-" Raph tried to pull away from Cat.

She caught his arm again. "Raph, you promised."

He looked down at her and found fear behind her beautiful eyes. For the first time in his life, Raph truly regretted making a promise. "Cat, I…."

Tucker huffed. "The offer stands for twenty four hours. Take it or leave it. And if you leave it, I'm sure the city won't mind condemning the place. Then they'll be turning a tidy profit instead." He took a card from his pocket and tossed it near their feet.

Raph snarled. "I suggest you leave, while you can."

"You should show more gratitude after all the trouble the dragons went through to make sure the girl wasn't inside." He sneered, as Raph took another step forward. "And it would just be a shame if something were to happen to her now."

Raph pushed Cat behind him, his eyes flaring with rage. "Don't you dare threaten her!"

Tucker continued to sneer. "Just saying. You have a choice to make girl and you better make it before Mr. Lucas makes it for you." He turned and got into the car with his cronies.

Raph growled louder as the car pulled away. "You should've let me pound those guys."

"And what good would that have done?" She moved around him to pick up the card. On the back was scribbled twenty thousand. She sighed. As terrible as she felt admitting it, it was a good price now that the garage was gone.

Almost as if he had read her thoughts, Raph snorted. "You're not actually considering his offer, are you?"

Cat spun around. "What am I supposed to do! I have nothing! Not even a change of clothes!" She kicked a board. "Maybe, I should just let him have it! What use is it to me like this!"

Raph sighed. He understood her anger better than most. It was best to let her vent, it would only eat her up if she kept it locked inside.

Angry tears streamed her cheeks as she kicked another board. She suddenly stopped cold. Staring up at her was her brother. Somehow Danny's photo had survived. It was burnt around the edges and covered in soot, but his bright green eyes were clear. She knelt and pulled it from the debris.

Raph was beside her again, his hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you." He looked at the photo she held. The two siblings were holding up drinks and hugging one another. "You know, I think your brother would rather you take the money, than to put your life at risk. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain, Cat." He stroked her cheek. "I've known men like that creep Lucas before, he won't take no for an answer."

Cat nodded soberly. "You're probably right. Maybe, I could start over again, with you."

Raph smirked. "Like I'd let you get away from me." Cat wrapped her arms around him, sagging against him. And feeling the strength he so easily gave her. Raph buried his nose in her hair and then snorted.

Cat looked up at him. "What?"

"Why does your hair smell like lavender?"

"Because I used Sarah's shampoo." She grinned. "Why?"

Raph made a face. "I never liked that lavender stuff."

Cat chuckled. "Well, I guess I'd better go shopping. Want to be my escort?"

Raph grinned at the dig. "Anything you want, darlin'. Anything at all."

The two spent the remaining of the day shopping for personal hygiene products and a few changes of clothes. Cat was sure to get something to sleep in as she had no desire to sleep in the borrowed gown again. When they finally returned home they found it empty. A note rested on the coffee table, scrawled in Sarah's large handwriting.

"Well, somehow Sarah talked the whole bunch into going to that play." Raph said as he let the note fall back to the table.

Cat smiled. "I am so glad we weren't here then. I can't stand Shakespeare. It gives me a headache."

Raph grinned. "I know what you mean." He flopped down on the couch and began flipping through the channels.

Cat went to place her new things in her alcove. When she returned, she found him watching wrestling. She rolled her eyes. "You know that's fake, right."

Raph glanced at her. "Who cares, it's still entertainin'."

Cat stepped past him, snatching the remote with an impish grin. "Not really." She flipped the channel until she found one of her favorite shows, _Top Gear_. "Now this is entertaining."

Raph chuckled as he pulled her down next to him. "This show's borin'."

"Oh, and you'd rather watch that male soap opera?" She pocked the tip of his beak, teasingly.

"Beats three dudes ridin' around and trashin' their cars."

Cat laughed. "Hey, lots of guys watch this show. It's a very manly show, tough guy."

"Feh, hand over the remote."

Cat held it away from him. "No way."

"Cat, give it over." He stretched across her to grab it, forcing her onto her back in the process.

She giggled. "I am not watching that fake soap opera. At least this show is real." She held the remote over her head.

Raph didn't back down from the challenge. "You think this show is real? HA!" He grabbed for the remote and they both toppled off the couch. Cat landed on top of him. He smirked up at her. "I won."

"Oh really." Cat smiled as she bent to kiss him. The remote slid to the floor with a thud as his arms came up to wrap around her. For a moment the world paused. No sensation but the warmth of the other's body could be felt. No sound could be heard except the loud thump of their hearts.

"Woo hoo! Go Raphie!"

Raph sat up nearly knocking Cat off in the process. He looked wide-eyed at his family. Then he glared at Mikie who was snickering.

"You probably shouldn't do that in the living room, Raph." Donnie pointed out with a smile. Beside him, Sarah was covering her mouth and blushing. Leo looked mildly amused, while Splinter looked slightly irritated.

Raph glanced at Cat, who had turned a lovely shade of red. He helped her up. "We were just watchin' TV."

"On the floor?" Leo asked. He couldn't help the amusement in his tone.

"Yeah, we were…looking for the remote." Cat provided, finally getting her voice back.

"I see." Splinter turned his gaze to his son. "Raphael, a word."

Mikie snickered again. "Busted."

Raph shook his fist at Mikie as he obediently followed his father out.

* * *

A/N: Poor Raphie...I don't think I've ever been caught by a parent making out. But I do remember being caught by a teacher once...very traumatizing! :P


	7. Hidden Secrets

A/N: Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Raphael knelt before Splinter. It was a position he had taken millions of times over his life. And just like then, he knew of the impending lecture.

"Raphael, there is no one more pleased than I that you have found someone who loves you. It is my hope that all my sons may find such. But I will give you the same warning I gave your brother. You must be mindful of others and show respect for them. We are honor-bound by Bushido to act morally when it comes to relationships. Move slowly and respect one another. I expect you to act nobly in this, my son. "

"Yes, Sensei." Raph felt like he'd gotten off rather easy. He wondered if Splinter was becoming more relaxed in his old age.

"You may go. I wish to meditate."

Raph bowed and left. Outside, Donnie was waiting for him. "What? You gonna tease me some more?"

Donnie smiled. "And like you never teased me." He chuckled when Raph frowned. "Come on, I want to show you something." Donnie put an arm around his brother's shoulder as he led him out of the lair and down a tunnel.

"Donnie, where are you taking me?" Raph asked after they'd been walking for about ten minutes.

"Well, we talked about it and we thought it might be a good idea to share. But you can't tell Leo or Mikie, especially not Mikie." Donnie turned a corner and stepped over a lip in the tunnel.

Raph shook his head, just as confused as he was before. "Talked about what?"

Donnie proceeded down a narrow passage and stepped into a chamber. "This." Raph looked around the room. It only had three pieces of furniture a TV, a couch, and a mattress set on old pylons. "When the lair becomes a little too crowded and we need some alone time, Sarah and I come here. It's sort of our secrete place." He walked to a panel on the wall. "I've set up a minimal security system, but I only activate it when we are here. There are sensors on either side of the tunnel as you enter the narrow passageway. It won't give you much warning, but it's something."

"Donnie, I don't know what to say." Raph put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"I know how it feels to not be able to get the space you want. The lair is going to feel more cramped than ever, now that Cat will be staying. It was fine when it was just us guys, but put two girls into the mix and it might send us all around the bend." Donnie smiled and led the way back out.

"Won't you two still want to use the place?" Raph asked as they stepped back out into the main tunnel.

"Of course. Look," he reached down to pick up an old rag off the ground and laid it across the pipe on the wall. "On means occupied, off means it's free. Just remember to use it. We don't necessarily want to walk in on you two."

Raph chuckled. "Me neither, bro. But why do you need an extra space when you got your bedroom?"

Donnie snorted as they began their trek home. "Are you kidding? You guys knock on our door at all hours. And sometimes that can be very frustrating."

Raph nodded. Because Sarah had been a member of the family long before she and his brother had gotten married, it was only normal to treat the couple like they always had. Now that Raph thought about it, he could see how irritating that could get. And although Donnie was the calmest of his brothers, Raph began to recognize the times he had come from their room with a bit of a scowl. He understood now that they had interrupted something intimate. "Sorry."

Donnie shrugged. "By this point, we're kind of used to it." He paused a few feet from the lair entrance. "Oh, and don't be gone more than a couple hours, otherwise everyone begins to notice."

As they entered the lair, Mikie pounced on them. He slung an arm around their shoulders. "You know, bros, you're going to have to teach me some of your moves with the ladies. Then again," he dropped his arm from Donnie, "only Raph does. Donnie didn't even have to try. By the way isn't that some kind of incest tagging our sis." Both Donnie and Raph smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! Hey! It was just a joke."

"Speaking of which where'd those two get off to?" Raph asked Leo who was seated on the couch.

"They're in the bedroom talking about clothes or something."

"Sheesh, I've had enough of that for one day." Raph settled on the other end of the couch.

Mikie hopped down between his brothers. "So, what do you say, Raph? Got any pointers?"

Raph groaned. "Yeah, never let a woman talk you into going shopping for clothes."

Donnie snickered as he flopped into the large arm chair and propped his feet on the table. "You got that right."

"What was that?" Sarah and Cat suddenly appeared in the doorway. Sarah put her hand on her hip with an amused expression.

Donnie winced. "Uh, Raph was just telling us how much he enjoyed shopping today."

Raph flinched. "Uh, yeah."

The two girls chuckled. "Oh, really. Because you looked like you were bored out of your mind, tough guy." Cat sat on the arm of the couch next to Raph.

He blushed. "Uh, yeah, well maybe a little."

Sarah smiled. "Well, I'd better start dinner."

"I'll help." Donnie hopped up and followed his mate into the kitchen, wondering how deep the hole was he'd just dug.

Cat glanced at the remaining turtles. "So, how was the play?"

"Other than the fact that Mikie kept falling asleep, it was pretty good." Leo elbowed his youngest brother.

"Hey, it was long and boring." Mikie propped his head in his hands.

"No it wasn't. It was full of intrigue, jealousy and murder."

"Did we see the same show?"

Leo sighed. "If you would have stayed awake, you would know."

Raph decided it was time to change the subject. "Cat, have you decided if you want to sell the lot yet?"

She shook her head with a frown. "I just don't know. A part of me wants to rebuild there, but a part of me doesn't."

"Well, your garage was deep in purple dragon territory. It probably would be better for you to relocate anyways." Leo said sensibly.

Cat nodded. "But I wouldn't even know where to start. Danny bought that place back when he came home from the army. He got it on some kinda special loan."

"We can help you look." Mikie offered.

Raph rubbed his chin. "Wait a minute. What if we could get this Mr. Lucas to confess to the fire? If we could catch him red-handed, we could force him to pay a whole lot more, enough to buy you a new place or even rebuild."

Leo frowned. "Extortion, Raph, really?"

"Think about it, Leo. If they did this to Cat, who else did they run off with the same tactics? We could help a lot of people this way." Raph placed a hand on Cat's.

She looked down at him. "Like a lawsuit against his company or something?"

"But don't lawsuits take like forever?" Mikie asked.

"Yeah, but if he was forced to pay damages to everyone in the neighborhood it would probably bring his company to bankruptcy." Leo explained. "Which would mean he couldn't hurt anyone else ever again."

Raph narrowed his eyes. "It'd also mean he'd be stuck in prison for a long time."

Cat nodded, her eyes a bit sad. "There used to be a lot of legitimate shop owners in that area, but over the past year they've almost all gone away."

"Then it's settled. We need to trick this Mr. Lucas into telling us what he's been doing." Leo said.

"How do we do that? We don't even know where to find him?" Mikie pointed out.

Cat pulled the card from her jacket. "Yes, we do. I'll call and set up an appointment with him in the morning."

"I think we should come with you, when you meet him. I don't trust him or that goon of his." Raph clenched his fist, remembering how they had threatened Cat.

Leo nodded. "Agreed. We don't want him to try anything else underhanded."

Mikie's tummy rumbled. "I think better on a full stomach. Let's see how dinner's coming."

They rose and wandered into the kitchen. Standing beside the stove, Donnie had his hands on Sarah's hips while he was whispering something in her ear. She giggled and tried to move away, but he followed. She giggled again. "You're being more of a distraction than a help."

He took the spoon from her hand and stirred the spaghetti. "See I'm helping." Then he promptly went back to whispering in her ear. Sarah blushed and giggled again.

The others were very glad they couldn't hear what was being said. Leo cleared his throat. "How's dinner coming, guys?"

They both glanced over their shoulders at their audience. "Be ready in just a minute." Sarah eyed her spouse. He pouted as he turned and took a seat at the table with the rest.

"Say, Donnie, do you have anything we could record with?" Raph inquired.

"Sure. What do you need it for?"

"We're going to catch this Mr. Lucas confessing to the fire and anything else he'll tell us." Leo explained.

Donnie thought about that for a moment. "So something small, but sensitive. I've got just the thing."

Over the next hour the growing family discussed their plans to entrap the developer.

* * *

They pulled up alongside the quiet office building. Cat had called Mr. Lucas's office that morning and his secretary set up an appointment for late that evening. Now Leo and Raph were pulling on some baggy clothes with hoods. They would accompany Cat inside, while Donnie, Mikie and Sarah stayed in the van.

Donnie helped Cat adjust the hidden mic that looked like a button. "Now, just speak normally. This thing will pick up any noise in the room. It's super sensitive."

Cat took a deep breath. "Got it." Raph met her gaze over his brother's shoulder. She was a little nervous but with Raph there she felt a lot better.

Donnie sat back down at his console. "I'll monitor everything from here. And if you need us just yell. Mikie and I can be up there in less than a minute."

"We got this, Donnie. You just make sure you're recording when he confesses." Raph replied.

Leo led the way out of the van followed by Cat and Raph. The three walked through the lobby and stepped into an elevator. Leo pressed the button on his ear piece as they began their ascent. "You receiving us, Donnie?"

"Loud and clear, Leo. You're good to go." Came Donnie's voice through the miniature speaker.

The elevator dinged as they reached the thirtieth floor. The doors opened into a small lobby where a tall thin woman sat behind a desk. Cat walked up to the secretary. Without bothering to look up, the woman pressed a button on her desk. "Miss O'Conner is here."

The voice on the other end of the com sounded distracted. "Bring her in."

The woman rose, still not bothering with eye contact, and stepped to a pair of large doors. She pressed one open and gestured for them to enter.

The same male voice spoke from within. "You may leave Ms. White."

Raph kept close to Cat as they entered the office. Bookshelves lined the back wall near the door while large windows covered the two walls near the large desk making the corner office appear even larger. A middle aged man with dark brown eyes looked up at them. Behind him was Tucker, who was leaning casually on the window. He eyed the two turtles that accompanied Cat.

Mr. Lucas eyed them as well. "Miss O'Conner, I was very pleased to hear you accepted my offer."

"Yeah, about that, I've changed my mind."

The man glared. "Why may I ask?"

Cat sauntered forward, giving him her sexiest look. "Because I see how profitable this game is." She leaned over the desk, her low cut top revealing even more of her breast. "It takes a lot of brains and brawn to run an operation like this. I might be inclined to reconsider again if I get a piece of the pie."

Lucas leaned back and steeped his fingers. "And just why would I need a mechanic's skills in my employ?"

Cat smiled. "My skills go far beyond a mechanic. After all, I was able to keep you off my back for over a year. Doesn't that make you wonder just how I did that?" She shot a sidelong look at Tucker. "Doesn't that make you wonder just how loyal the company you keep is?"

Lucas shot a glance at his bodyguard. "I have no reason to doubt them." But Cat had struck a nerve and he did wonder just how she'd managed to avoid the consequences of denying him for over a year. "What other skills do you offer me that I don't already have?"

"An upper hand. I know the shop owners that are still left and they trust me." She walked back to where Leo and Raph stood. "And if they don't listen. Well, I have my own muscle to take care of that." She patted the brothers on their shoulders. Neither moved from their powerful stance, arms crossed and feet spread apart. The deep hoods that kept their features shadowed, helped with their ominous appearance.

"So, you'd help the shop owners realize their error in not accepting my fine offer?" Lucas frowned. "And why after a year would you do that?"

"Because, you are obviously lacking in talent. Those purple dragons were sloppy. My guys would have never been caught." She sauntered forward again to sit on the desk in front of him in her black leather pants. "And then there's the money. I've recently discovered how little the insurance companies are willing to pay out. I want my fair share."

"I'm listening."

"Ten percent."

Lucas considered that for a moment. "Perhaps an arrangement can be agreed upon."

Tucker snorted. "Mr. Lucas this woman is obviously-"

"Quiet, Tucker. Miss O'Conner and I are discussing business. And she makes a valid point. Your men were sloppy." He turned his gaze back to the blonde sitting atop his massive desk. "You have a deal. But I have deadlines. The rest need to be gone by the end of the week."

Cat blinked a little surprised at the sudden presentation of a deadline. "Why so soon?"

"I have construction crews ready. They have already begun demolition on the properties I have acquired."

"I see. Since that only gives me four days, I want to be certain I understand exactly the lengths to which I can go to remove those in your way." She stood again and moved back near the turtles.

"Do whatever it takes."

"Do you care if I burn them out like you did me? Or do I need to be a bit more careful with the property."

"Like I said, do whatever it takes. The buildings are inconsequential. You can burn them out or harass them , whatever you need to do. Just have the block cleared by Friday."

Cat held her breath for a moment, reveling in what had just been said. Lucas had just admitted to burning down her garage and coercion towards the other shop owners. "Perfect." She turned to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something Miss O'Conner?" Lucas gestured to the papers on his desk. "You still need to sign over your lot per our agreement."

Cat smiled and this time it was genuine. "No thanks."

Lucas slammed his fist into the desk as he stood. "What!"

The next thing Cat knew she was being thrown to the ground with gunshots ringing in her ears.

* * *

A/N: Love, love, love my reviews. Happy Mother's Day to all you great moms out their. Our job can be very tiring at times, but most days the rewards still outweigh everything else. Give your babies a kiss and let them know how much you love them no matter how old they are.


	8. Promises of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: When Mirage decides to share, I'll let you know.

A/N: I think this was my favorite chapter to right for Raph/Cat. I feel it really shows their dynamic relationship. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Donnie sat up a little straighter as a light flickered on one of the screens. "Leo an internal alarm has been tripped. You need to get out of there now!" Beside him Sarah froze for an instant as gunfire could be heard through the headsets. Donnie threw his down. "Mikie were up!"

"I'll keep recording." She shot her spouse a look before he left. "Be careful." He nodded and the two turtles disappeared into the building. Sarah ran her hands across the control board, making certain that no external alarm had also been tripped. Knowing everything the developer had just said, she seriously doubted he wanted the police involved but she had to be sure. She let out a relieved breath when she discovered it was still silent. Then she gasped as she heard more gunshots through her headset.

Donnie and Mikie made it to the thirtieth floor just as Lucas's reinforcements did. Catching them off-guard, the two turtles easily disarmed the four men and left their unconscious bodies in their wake.

Inside Lucas's office, Raph had thrown Cat to the floor as soon as he'd seen the flash of silver. Now he lifted one of the two chairs in front of him and tossed it at Tucker, who fired off another round or two at it but was hit nonetheless with piece of furniture. Leo was already moving as fast lightening as he descended upon Lucas. Apparently the mid-aged man had some skill with the pistol as a bullet grazed Leo's left shoulder. The leader didn't even acknowledge the wound as he disarmed the man.

Everything had happened so quickly, that when Donnie and Mikie arrived in the doorway it was all over. The brothers help Leo tie up the two men, while Raph offered his hand to Cat. She took it with wistful smile. He pulled her up, giving her body a quick check for injuries. "Sorry 'bout that. You good?"

She nodded. "You?"

"Fine." Raph looked over a Leo. "How's the shoulder?"

At first his brother looked at him blankly and then he touched a hand to his shoulder. His fingers came back barely damp. "Just a scratch. It's already stopped bleeding."

Sarah's voice suddenly came over Leo's headset. "What was that about bleeding?"

"It's just a scratch." Leo assured her.

Donnie looked at him and his face contorted slightly, the look had become a familiar one over the past two years, it meant Sarah didn't believe Leo. And so when Donnie approached him and took a look at the minor wound, his brother didn't resist. After a moment, Donnie nodded and moved away.

"Alright guys you better get out of there, in case someone reported the gun shots." Sarah said through the headset.

The boys and Cat headed for the elevator, past the still unconscious crew. Leo suggested that they should tie them up as well before they left. So after leaving the men in a tidy package, the five headed down the elevator.

Sarah stood from the console and embraced her spouse as they entered the van. "I'm glad you're safe." She murmured softly. Donnie returned the gentle embrace.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Mikie teased.

Sarah hugged him with a laugh. "I'm glad you're all safe, Mikie." Then she picked up the first aid kit. "Let me take a look Leo."

The turtle didn't bother to protest, he'd learned long ago it was better to just let Sarah bandage him up than to fight her. As he sat in a chair, he looked at the newest member of their team. "You did really great, Cat."

"Yeah, definitely Emmy material, dudette." Mikie said with a grin.

"I'd give you a Tony." Donnie said as he sat down at the board.

Raph put his hands on Cat's shoulders from behind. "Let's just hope it'll be enough to lock that guy up for a long time."

She smiled over her shoulder at him, then turned her gaze to the others. "So, you got it right? Everything we need?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Definitely, I've already made three copies of it."

"Three?" Cat asked.

"One for April, one for the police, and one for us, just in case we need more copies –which I doubt we will. No matter what he'll have to face the consequences now. " Sarah reassured her.

"And no one will know we were here?" Cat asked. "I saw a lot of video cameras in there."

"I disabled their feed as soon as we got here." Donnie explained. "No evidence. That's our rule."

Cat finally relaxed into Raph as his arms came around her. The hard part was over, now came the waiting.

* * *

April was more than glad to break the news on the corrupt developer and even received a raise due to it. Of which she shared with her friends. She brought pizzas and ice cream to celebrate the next day.

"Mr. Thompson was so happy, I thought he might have a stroke." April grinned as she pulled out another slice of pizza.

"Bern is getting pretty old, isn't he?" Leo asked.

April laughed. "Yeah, he keeps threatening to retire but there's no sign of that ever happening."

"So, Cat did you decide if you want to rebuild or if you want to locate a new place?" Mikie asked around a mouthful.

Cat smiled. "I think I'd like to rebuild. Now that Lucas is out of the way and the purple dragons won't be bothering me anymore, all my customers should return. Heck, I even used to have some purple dragons bring in the bikes from time to time."

Raph didn't much like the sound of that. "Really?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "They're just people, Raph. A lot of them are just a bit misguided is all."

Raph narrowed his eyes. "They didn't bother you when they were there, did they?"

Cat frowned a bit. "No, but then again, that was when Danny was around." She smiled again. "Now I have you, tough guy. So, no worries."

Raph blushed, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, you do."

"I know a guy in construction. I did a story on him a while back. I could probably get him to help you rebuild pretty cheap." April suggested.

"It'd have to be really cheap, seeing as my budget is only about five grand." Cat pointed out with a frown. "And I probably won't be getting that for a least a few weeks."

April nodded. "Well, that'll give me time to get a hold of him and give him your number."

"All we would need is for him to rebuild the exterior. We can handle the internal stuff like wiring, plumbing and insulation." Donnie explained. Sarah was seated in his lap an arm draped lovingly around his neck.

She nodded her agreement. "That should significantly reduce the budget he'll need."

They continued to discuss the new garage and improvements they could make. Donnie asked Cat for a list of equipment she would need to run the place so he could start building it. Raph said he'd check the junkyard for useful parts and tools, while Leo and Mikie agreed to do the heavy lifting. After a while April decided she'd better head home.

While Donnie and Sarah cleaned the kitchen, Raph took Cat by the hand and slipped out past Leo and Mikie who were arguing over the TV. Cat silently followed him down the tunnel. She watched with curiosity as he paused to place a rag on a pipe. Then he led her through a narrow passage way and into a small chamber. "What's this place?"

"Donnie showed it to me a few days ago. He and Sarah come here when they need to be alone." He looked down at her. "I just thought we could use some alone time."

"Definitely." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Your family is great and all, but..."

Raph grinned as he sat on the couch and drew her down next to him. "But they can be a bit overwhelming after a while."

Cat cuddled into his side. "Yep." They sat for a while relaxing in the peaceful silence.

Finally Raph spoke. "Cat, I've been wondering. What will you do once you've built the new place?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean will you want to live there like you did at the old place?" Raph felt an ache inside him at the thought that she would leave him to live on the surface again.

Cat sat up and frowned. "I don't know. Do you want me to?"

Raphael stroked her cheek with his thumb, as he looked into the depth of her emerald eyes. "I would rather you stay here...with me."

"Then… I'll stay." She rose up and kissed him.

Raph drew her closer as he deepened the kiss. Cat wrapped her arms around his neck again. She shifted to straddle his lap, which was a new and tantalizing position for the turtle. His body shuttered as her hands roamed over his shoulders and shell. His own hands began a slow decent down her body. Her muscles were hard and taunt beneath the thin shirt.

When she left his lips in pursuit of his throat, his body began to throb. His breath caught in his throat and his heart was pounding so loud he thought it might burst. He pressed her shoulders with shaking hands. "Cat, wait." She leaned back to look at him. He blushed slightly. "I don't want to dishonor you. I want this. Boy, do I want this. But..."

She gave him crocked smile and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you, Raph. And nothing you could ever do would dishonor me or disappoint me. I want to be yours, completely and utterly yours."

They kissed again and he shifted them so that Cat lay beneath him on the sofa. Raph looked down at her, running his fingers through her short hair. "I love you too. And that's why I want to wait…just until I talk with Splinter."

She smiled and drew his head down to rest upon her breasts. "I can wait. I'm not going anywhere."

He took a deep breath as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Promise?"

"Promise." She said softly as she pressed a kiss to the top of his head, her own arms tightening around him.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Cat became more acquainted with her new family. She spent time with Sarah watching movies and talking while the guys were training or on patrol. Cat was surprised how much she enjoyed the other girl's presence. She'd never really spent a lot of time with girls, even back in school most of her friends had been guys. She also spent time with her and Donnie building out lifts and different equipment for the garage. Raph would often join them but usually by the end he was dragging her off to a little corner for a moment of passionate kisses.

Mikie had decided it was his mission to keep her spirits up, while waiting on the insurance money to come in. So, in true Mikie style he made her laugh at every opportunity. And much of it was at Raph's expense. Cat would grin when Raph had enough of his brother's antics and would take off after him. She could tell he didn't really mind as much as he appeared to. He'd shoot her smirk once he got Mikie pinned down and began torturing him with nuggies. Cat would even pretend to scold Raph and rescue his brother from more torment.

Leo for the most part didn't try to interact with Cat directly outside of the presence of his brothers. In some strange way Cat thought he was trying to show Raphael respect. Only once did he stop her and speak with her at length. He wanted to be certain she understood how important it was to keep their family secret and how much danger they would all be in if anyone ever knew where their home was. Cat had nodded and told him how grateful she was that they had accepted her so completely. He had smiled at that and given her shoulder a little squeeze before leaving. Sarah had explained later that Leo was trying to be affectionate without being overly familiar with her. If he showed Cat too much attention it would only serve to become another quarrel between him and Raph.

Splinter had slowly grown on Cat. Although he was firm with his sons during training, she could see his tenderness outside of the dojo. She found herself wrapped in conversation with him more than once. He seemed genuinely pleased that she was there. It was he that she was now thinking about as she had seen Raph slip into his father's room several minutes earlier. She wondered for the hundredth time what exactly was being said inside there.

Inside the small room, Raph rubbed his sweaty palms against his thighs. "She wants to stay here, Sensei. She wants to stay with me."

Splinter's lips quirked ever so slightly. "And she understands the sacrifices she must make in order to do so?"

"Yes, Master. She knows. We've talked about everything I can think of. I know it's kinda sudden, but I…we..." Raph rubbed the back of his head. He never was much good with words. He was a turtle of action.

Splinter did not need a further explanation. "I have a simple question, my son. And I ask that you answer it as honestly as possible. Do you love her?"

Raph sat up a little straighter. His pulse raced and his mouth felt dry, but when he spoke his words held conviction. "More than my own life."

Splinter had suspected as much. He had seen the change in his son over the past two months. He was calmer, more focused and, dare he say, more cheerful. He placed a warm hand on his son's shoulder. "Then it is, as you wish."

Raph let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Thank you, Father."

Splinter drew his son into a hug. "I am proud of you, my son." Raph closed his eyes as returned the embrace. As Splinter released him and gave him leave to go, Raph couldn't shake the feeling that something new was beginning.

As he stepped out of the room and his eyes landed on Cat, who was sitting in the living room with the rest of his family, he knew it had. He beckoned her to him with a wave of his hand. She slowly stood and followed him. The dojo was quiet and secluded, a good place for a moment alone.

Cat watched him for a moment, as he slowly drew her to him. His eyes were filled with love but with a slight tinge of uncertainty. She wanted so much to relieve it, it made her heart ache. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. Master Splinter gave us his blessin'."

Though the news was good, Cat wasn't entirely convinced. "But?"

He tenderly brushed a stray lock of gold from her face. "I just want to…You're sure you want this?...You want me?"

The sudden impact of Cat tackling him caught Raph completely by surprise. In a flash she had him pinned down on the mats, straddling him. Her small hands pressed down his large ones. He looked up into angry green eyes. "How could you ask me that! After everything we've been through! You big dope!"

Raph blinked up at her, his throat tightening. For some reason he couldn't find his voice.

Her voice lowered a bit. "Now you listen to me, tough guy! I told you I wasn't going anywhere! And I meant it! I love you! You got that!"

It was more than he could bear. He flipped them in one swift and fluid movement, crushing her lips and body with his own. If it hadn't been for the barrier of Cat's leather pants, he might have taken her right then and there on the dojo floor. His body was on fire and his mind blazed with passion. Cat moaned and shivered beneath him, sending rivulets of pleasure through his body. She pulled at his shoulders, wanting –needing to be closer. His hand found a supple breast and gave it a soft but firm squeeze. Cat gasped and she arched into his touch.

The sound of laughter from the living room, made Raph's hands pause in their pursuit of flesh. The sound reminded him of how near the others were. He released her lips and waited a moment as the haze that filled both their eyes slowly slipped away. "Got it." He said breathlessly.

Cat smiled, her lips puffy from their attack. "Good. Don't make me teach you that lesson again."

He grinned. "You can teach me that lesson as often as you want."

* * *

A/N: I may go ahead and upload the next chapter pretty quick, so I can go on to the next fic.


	9. Of Endings and Beginnings

When the TV screen suddenly went blank, everyone turned to look at the culprit. Leo glared. "Raph, we were watching that."

"This is more important, Leo." Raph stood holding Cat's hand. She was still a bit disheveled from their roll on the dojo floor.

"Can't it wait, dude, they were about to blow up that building?" Mike complained.

"Cat and I are gettin' married." Raph stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Donnie nearly dropped the bowl of popcorn while everyone else stared at them slack jawed.

Sarah was the first to react. She bounded out of her seat to throw her arms around Raph with a giggle. He was a little more prepared for the attack this time and was able to keep his footing as she hugged him. Then she turned to Cat with an excited squeal and bear-hugged her, actually lifting her off the floor a little. "I'm so happy for you!"

Cat laughed. "Hey, I can't breathe!"

Sarah giggled as she put the girl back on her feet. The room erupted in chatter the boys congratulating their brother while Cat blushed at their gentle teasing. When Splinter appeared in the doorway with a tray in hand, everyone suddenly hushed. They watched in mute shock as he placed the tray with three cups on the coffee table.

Leo got his voice back first. "You're going to do this now?"

Raph grinned. "Why not? We don't have a reason to wait."

Mikie frowned a little. "But what about all the preparations? What about rings and decorations and food and-"

"We don't need that stuff." Cat explained. Raph slipped an arm around her waist.

"What about a bedroom, genius?" Donnie lifted an eye ridge at his brother. "I'm sure Leo and Mikie would at least appreciate that much."

Both Leo and Mikie made faces of disgust. "Uh, yeah, 'cause that would be really weird, dude."

Raph shot Donnie a look. "Hey, I got it covered." Donnie frowned, wondering how exactly Raph might have that covered.

"Let us begin, my son." Splinter knelt on the floor beside the coffee table. Raph and Cat knelt in front of him. The others backed off and gave them space. The ceremony was short and a lot less eloquent than Donnie and Sarah's had been. But that seemed to suit the two being married. The boys cheered as Raph kissed Cat passionately at the end.

After a few minutes of chatter, Leo posed the question again. "So, where exactly do you plan on staying tonight?"

Raph gave a frustrated groan. "Fine, come on, I'll show you now."

Sarah clamped onto Cat's arm and pulled her towards the kitchen. "Me and you need to have a little chat."

"Sarah…" Raph warned behind them.

She glanced over her shoulder with a grin. "Don't worry Raph. I'll behave."

Donnie blushed, while Raph frowned. They both had an idea of what their chat might entail. Raph finally turned and began to walk towards the dojo. "Come on guys, I'll need your help anyways." The others followed their brother as he led the way, but as they passed the dojo and stepped outside the normal boundary of the lair they began to worry.

"You want to put your bedroom outside the lair, bro?" Mikie asked.

"Not exactly." They hadn't really gone more than about twenty feet, when Raph stopped and stepped into a chamber. "I thought we could just adjust the security system and expand a little."

The others looked around the chamber. It seemed relatively dry and not too dingy. Donnie rubbed his chin as he thought about what Raph was suggesting. "This wall here is backed up to the dojo. If you wanted we could wall off this outer entrance and make a new one right about here." He indicated a spot on the wall.

"Well, for tonight I thought you guys could give me a hand with me and Donnie's old beds. We can go lookin' for real furniture tomorrow."

Donnie nodded. "I'll fix you up something temporary as a door until we can get a real one in place."

"Sure. And while we're out we might think about finding another couch. It's getting a bit crowded with only one." Leo suggested.

Mikie turned to them with a spark in his eye. "Hey, maybe we could reconfigure our bedroom, now that both you guys have moved out."

Donnie frowned. "Mikie, that'd be an awful lot of work with not much reason."

Mikie pouted. "So, you guys can have your own rooms but me and Leo can't. That's not fair."

Leo chuckled as he put an arm around him. "Give it up, Mikie. I don't think it'll happen anytime soon."

The guys helped Raph bring in the beds and Donnie hung a heavy tarp over the entrance as a temporary barrier. They also brought in some thick candles so there would be some light in the chamber at least. When they were done, they returned to find Splinter, Sarah and Cat in the kitchen. Dinner was ready and they all sat down to enjoy the meal together. Afterwards, they showed them the new chamber Raph had chosen. Then they left newlyweds to become more acquainted.

Donnie sat on the edge of his and Sarah's bed, removing his gear. "Tomorrow, we'll move the entrance and then I'll wire the place for them. Plus, we'll need to look for some real furniture for their new room."

Sarah frowned as she scooted up behind him to wrap her arms around his neck. She could feel her mate was becoming a bit stressed. "I can do the wiring."

"You don't have to. I can do it." He protested.

Sarah shook her head as she began to rub his shoulders. "You have enough on your plate right now."

Donnie closed his eyes as his body began to relax under her touch. He knew she was right. He was still in the middle of preparing the equipment Cat needed for her shop and he was also building-out some spaces beneath the foundation of the garage. Now he was also going to have to move the entrance to Raph's new bedroom. It would be a relief for Sarah to take on the job of extending the electrical system. It shouldn't be too complicated as they would probably only need one or two outlets and an overhead light. He relented with a sigh, placing a hand over one of hers. "Alright, but let me know if you need help."

"You know I will." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She knew he would never come out and admit he was being overextended, and so she always tried to take on some of his workload if she could. She gently removed his bandana and laid it on the nightstand. Then she pressed him back to lay on the pillow as she leaned over him. She smiled down at him as he touched her cheek. "Let me help you forget about all that for a while."

"My love, it is already forgotten." He whispered as she met his lips in a warm kiss. The world slipped away beneath tender touches in the dark.

Across the lair, Cat rested her head against Raph's chest listening to the pounding of his heart. She shivered in the coolness of the chamber and Raph reached down to pull the blanket over her still bare form. He placed a kiss in her damp hair. "Tired?"

"No." She murmured against his plastron.

He lifted her chin to smirk at her. "Good." He kissed her deeply, before rolling her onto her back. "Because I have the stamina of a ninja after all."

Cat grinned at her new husband. "Less talk, more action."

"That's what I'm best at." He grinned as he dipped his head to kiss her again, merging them body and soul once more in dying candle light.

* * *

A/N: Woo hoo, Go Raphie! Okay so I know this was short. And I kinda left some things dangling (no pun intended). But I have a lot of great fics to post to follow this one, so I had to stop at this point in order to continue the series.


End file.
